Monster
by Aurorazilla
Summary: Elsa didn't want to shut Anna out again, but she had no other choice to when new feelings for her sister began to corrupt her every thought. It was for Anna's own good, wasn't it? But what if she feels the same way? Who is that new prince that looks so much like the deadly man from the Southern Isles? (WARNING: Contains triggers! Heavy Icest and smut later.) Elsanna fic!
1. Chapter 1

**I am so terrible omg**

**but I just have such a huge mental block with my Brittana fics and I just got addicted to Frozen (which is my new all time favorite movie omg)**

**Soooo I was like "wow Elsa and Anna are cute together omg but that's incest" then I started reading Elsanna fanfics and decided to write my own DX I am soooo sorry to my Brittana fic readers. I swear to god I'll update as soon as I can!**

**BUT FOR NOW.  
>Hello, to those who don't know me or haven't read my previous fanfictions, I am Aurora and I will be your guide on this emotional icesty story. I'm a sucker for emotional stories and I enjoy writing them and hopefully you enjoy reading them because this is one of those. I have to warn you: I can be very graphic, and there are going to be a few triggers in the upcoming story. For example: eventual rape and eventual self-harm. The self-harm is only like once or twice, though. <strong>

**So if you're easily triggered, do not read this. Okay? Okay.**

**This also flipflops between POV's, but will be primarily from Elsa's POV. **

**So the timeline is about three months after the events in "Frozen"; the two sisters have grown closer and - augh I explain it in the story. You'll catch on fast ;)  
>Please don't forget to R&amp;R and if you read this entire bolded intro good for you xD<br>Heeeeere we go, Chapter One of 'Monster'...**

* * *

><p><em>Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show...<em> The more times I repeated it in my head, the less effect it had on my heart. _Don't let them in... don't let them see... be the good girl you always have to be..._ It was no use. My heart was as stubborn as my mind.

She's my _baby sister_ for Christ's sake! Ever since that _damned_ dream my brain thinks it's okay to feel for her in unsisterly ways!

It was just a dream.

Right?

Right.

I sighed and looked down at the frost beginning to take over my hands.

Guilt, fear, confusion, and anger were swirling inside of me like an angry blizzard. My room was covered with frost and the distant sounds of a hailstorm attacking my kingdom filled my ears. It was so cold in my room, I could see every shuddering breath I took.

I didn't want to shut her out again. I really didn't. It hurt to hear her knock every day and beg me to come out.

I rarely came out and when I did it was in the middle of the night to relieve myself and get food and a drink. I barely ate, though.

I'd been in here for a few days and each day Anna knocked on my door and begged me to come out.

But today she hadn't.

I wondered if she was okay.

Loud angry knocks filled my ears and my attention was turned to the door. It was shuddering with each thud, the hinges threatening to give way to the intruder.

"Elsa!" Anna snarled angrily. "Elsa, _please_, this _isn't fair_! You can't just come back into my life and make me think we're best friends again and just turn around and shut me out! That's _not fair_!" She yelled and I could hear the tears in her voice. "Elsa, just tell me what's wrong! We can fix it together, I promise!"

But we couldn't.

No matter how hard we tried, we'd never be able to fix it.

What I felt – what I _feel_ – is wrong. Sinful. Disgusting. Whatever relationship we'd had before was shattered by these emotions, and nothing could ever fix it.

"_Elsa_!" She pounded harder and I began to worry about her breaking down my door, though I knew her small form wouldn't be able to even make it crack. "Just _come out_!"

I felt a silent tear escape my eye. It slowly ran along my cheek. I shut my eyes tightly and more tears escaped.

"_Please_ don't shut me out again..." Anna whimpered, collapsing against the door and giving up on trying to force it open. "Please, Elsa... You promised you wouldn't. You _promised_..."

I slowly walked up to the door and leaned against it, sitting on the icy floor. "I'm sorry," I whispered after a moment of silence.

"You're _sorry_?" She growled. "That's _all_ you have to say?! Really, Elsa, _really_?!" I heard her stand up angrily. "You lead me onto thinking we're going to be sisters again, then you slam the door in my face after _promising_ you would never shut me out, and all you have to say is _sorry_?!" She sobbed angrily. "Fuck_ off_!" She rarely ever cursed, and that made it all the more hurtful. "That's _not fair_, Elsa! You need to _come out_ and _tell me_ what's wrong or shatter the bridge between us forever!"

My heart stung and I choked back a sob. "A-Anna... please, it's for the best..."

I heard her let out a muffled hiccup of emotion.

"Elsa..." She whimpered brokenly. But the choice was already made. I couldn't be around her. Not with my emotions flying out of control like this.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, putting my head between my curled up knees and sobbing.

I listened to her fading footsteps and my heart broke all over again. I didn't want to hurt her... but it seemed I had no choice...

* * *

><p><em><strong> Anna's POV<strong>_

"She just... _shut me out_ again!" I cried into Kristoff's chest. "She told me she'd never leave me again, Kristoff!"

We were inside the ice harvester's cabin, the crackling fire keeping the small room warm. Sven and Olaf were in the corner sound asleep.

"Judging by the weather," the blond began, "I'd guess she's got something going on in here." He put his hand on his chest.

He was probably right. No, he _definitely_ was. It never hailed in Arendelle unless the Queen was upset. And judging by the particular fierceness in this storm, I could only assume she was under some sort of emotional battle.

"But she'd _tell me_ because I'm her_ sister_!" I argued. "It's what sisters do! They tell each other secrets and what's bothering them so they can fix it together!"

Kristoff bit his lip. "Well, maybe it has something to do with _you_. I mean, why else wouldn't she tell you?"

"_Me_?" I gasped. "What could I have possibly done to _her_!"

"Maybe she thinks she'll hurt you again. I mean, that's what made her go all ice crazy before, isn't it?"

"Yeah but-"

"But maybe she still has doubts," he interrupted. "I mean, she's still discovering new things she can do with her power, so maybe she's afraid she'll go out of control again."

I sat there silently. That _did_ seem believable, I guess.

"Just try to talk to her," Kristoff continued.

"I can't, she won't come out or let me in." I huffed.

"She doesn't come out at all?"

"Well, sometimes I hear her in the middle of the night walking around."

"Well talk to her then."

I grinned and hugged him tightly. "You're the best, Kristoff!"

"I know, it's a curse, really." He winked playfully.

"Oh hush." I punched his arm lightly.

I didn't know what we were, to be honest. We kissed once, yeah, but our relationship felt a little... _platonic_. Like he was just a big brother to me. I guess the love we felt wasn't _that_ way.

One thing was for sure, though. He was my best friend.

"Want me to take you back?" He asked. "It's pretty dark out."

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>_

"Why did you go?" I asked the painting of my father hanging in the study. He stood tall and proud. He was immortal in this room. Forever bound by paint and canvas. "Why did you go before giving me good advice on what to _do_?"

The room was covered in ice, lots of pointy shards had been stabbed into the wall. I was still out of breath from my tantrum of anger and emotion.

"_'Conceal don't feel'_ _that's_ the best advice you could give me?" Hot tears stained my cheeks. Good thing Anna was gone. I didn't want her to see what I could do.

"What do I do when I _start_ to feel? Huh?" I growled, punching the desk in front of the painting hard, ice shards blasting from where my knuckles contacted the wood.

"What do I do _then_, Papa?" I yelled, throwing more icy blades into the wall, white hot fury fueling me into destroying everything close. "You left me alone for _years_! You let me cower in the dark, _alone_, _afraid_ of myself! I saw it in your eyes the day I told you to stay away!" I laughed darkly. "I saw the _fear_!"

I was beyond screaming now. My throat was raw and painful from yelling so much, but I didn't care.

"You knew that I was a monster and you stayed away!" I screamed through a waterfall of tears and a kaleidoscope of emotions. "I lost you_ twice_! And both times I was left alone in the dark to live in fear and hatred! Why would you _leave_ like that? Huh? Did you ever consider how I felt!" There was a blizzard swirling around me in my anger and frustration.

"If you didn't leave, I wouldn't be stuck with these stupid _emotions_!" Icicles began to come out of the wall, threatening to close in on me. "If you didn't leave, you could _tell me what to do_! God dammit why did you go!"

Sadness engulfed me like a typhoon, drowning me in tears. I collapsed to the ground, sobs racking my body. The blizzard stopped, everything stopped. It was freezing in this room, but I couldn't feel it.

I could never feel the cold outside, but I felt it more than ever coming from my heart.

"Why did you leave me, papa?" I whispered brokenly. "What did I do wrong?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna's POV<strong>_

I watched silently from the shadows of the hallway as Elsa collapsed to the ground in a fit of both rage and sadness. She was sobbing hard into her hands and the ice around her seemed to become even colder. The snow in the air was still, and the room was so quiet I was surprised she couldn't hear my slow breathing.

Watching her like this... it hurt. It broke my heart. But she wouldn't let me in. what emotions was she talking about? It didn't matter, because she needed someone to comfort her.

I slipped through the barely open door into the study and put an arm on her shoulder.

She jumped at the contact, but didn't pull away.

"Elsa?" I murmured softly. "Please tell me what's wrong..."

I watched as she turned to look at me. Her eyes were swirling with unreadable emotions. It looked like she had a storm behind those eyes. Those beautiful, bright blue eyes.

Even now, in her darkest moment of depression, she was beautiful. I always envied her for her grace and beauty. No matter what she did, she did it so _perfectly_, all while maintaining her gorgeousness. How did she do that? How is it that even with red-rimmed eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and a sniffling nose she was still the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen?

I watched something flash in her eyes – fear, perhaps? – that made her flinch away from me. She stood up and backed away.

"Elsa-"

"No," she hissed. "Don't... just... please, stay away."

"Elsa, please just-"

"I'm sorry, Anna." She sobbed before turning towards the door and running out.

"Elsa, wait!" I called after her, desperately trying to keep up.

She was always faster than me. Her speed was comparable to Sven's, she was so fast.

I followed a few feet behind her as she passed her room and made her way down the great halls of our home.

My lungs burned for oxygen, but I was determined to catch up to her. I had to. I had to know what was bothering her.

She flung herself right out of the entrance to the castle and I stumbled out after her.

But she was gone.

I could just barely see her platinum blonde hair disappear across a frozen path of ice that led from our castle to the land across from it.

I fell to the ground, gasping for air all while fighting back sobs.

Why wouldn't she tell me what was wrong?

* * *

><p><em><strong> Elsa's POV<strong>_

I felt terrible. Absolutely terrible.

I saw it in her eyes – the caring, the concern... the fear.

She wanted to know what was wrong with me, but she was also afraid of what I would do.

Oh, Anna... I'm so sorry I made it all so complicated.

I knew where I had to go. I could escape my worries and be alone. Maybe I'd forget my feelings for Anna.

I had to go there.

This time, however, I wouldn't be alone and free. I'd be alone, yes, but I'd be forever shackled into to my cold ways. Not by my wrist, but by my heart. I had to keep up these cold barriers, no matter what.

I'm terrible. I'm a monster. Anna doesn't deserve this.

And yet, it has to be done.

I had to go to my Ice Palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey dokey, so that was chapter one! Just settin' the mood if ya know what i mean *wink wink*<br>**

**If you liked it _please_ tell me so by reviewing, following, and/or favoriting. Thank you so much for reading!**

**follow me on tumblr at whynotelsanna . tumblr *no spaces*  
><strong>

**until next time! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day?! :O  
>Well I was already on the second one when I posted the first so when I finished it I was like "Welp, better post it now."<br>This chapter contains self-harm! You have been warned! You may think it speeds up the story, but I'm aiming for at least 20 chapters for this badboy ;3 So stick with me!**

**Anyway, thanks for the follows and such! You guys are awesome!**

**So here ya go~**

* * *

><p>"She's being so <em>unfair<em>!" I complained angrily. "I mean I was only trying to cheer her up! She didn't need to go all crazy and run away from me!"

"So you didn't talk to her?" Kristoff quirked an eyebrow.

"No – pay attention." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, just before I went in she was freaking out and talking to a portrait of our father saying he left too soon and he couldn't help her with her emotions I mean who does that? What does that even mean?"

"She was talking to a painting?" The blond snorted.

"_Yes_, pay attention!" I growled. "I just don't get it! She's so confusing!"

The hailstorm outside had gotten incredibly worse, so bad that after arriving at Kristoff's I had no chance of making it back to the castle. It was already near noon, but the sky was so dark you couldn't even tell.

"This just confirms it," he lay back on a bail of hay.

I glanced at him questioningly.

"It's you. She's got some sort of inner battle about _you_." He continued after a moment.

"_Me_?" I snorted. "I did nothing wrong! I just tried to help her!"

"You said that when she pulled away she looked a little afraid, didn't she?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"But _nothing_. It's obvious the Queen is still afraid of hurting you."

I sat there quietly for a minute before sighing, defeated. "Is there anyway you can take me to the North Mountain?"

"Not today," he frowned. "Probably tomorrow, if the storm isn't as bad."

"But the only way it'll be calmer is if I go talk to her!" I whined.

"Sorry, Anna, but it's too risky. The wind is strong enough to tear the sled apart!" He sent me a look of pity. "I promise, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Fine..." I sat down beside him.

This was gonna be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Elsa's POV<strong>_

"Don't feel, _don't _feel!" I whispered to myself, my anxiety only increasing despite the chant Papa taught me.

I threw an ice spear at the wall, hearing it shatter. "Why is this so _damn_ hard!?"

_Because you're nothing but a monster..._ a voice in the back of my mind whispered.

"I-I'm not..." I replied to it, glad I was alone.

_You almost killed your sister... _twice_! You're nothing but a coldhearted monster!_

"Stop..." I begged.

_Remember the look of fear in your father's eyes, the day you told him to stay away? He saw it in you – the monster; the terrifying, blood-thirsty monster._

"Please... no..."

I watched as spikes formed on the walls and began to close in on me.

_Why are you fooling yourself into thinking she still loves you? That you're a good person inside? You know what you are. You know what you can do._

"Just... _shut up_!" I screamed, sending blades of ice into the walls, successfully splitting one of the small statues I created out of boredom in half. I collapsed to the icy floor.

_Imagine if that was Anna. You could kill her so easily, you know._

"No! I wouldn't!"

_Because you_ love_ her in a _disgusting_ way. You'd rather make love to your sister than a prince who asks for your hand, wouldn't you? You'd rather hear her moaning beneath you, feel her body writhe as you plunge your fingers in and out of her-_

"I said _shut up_!" I slammed my fist into the ground and sent an icy blast all around me, slamming into the walls and breaking one of my doors.

_You're so easy to anger. Are you sure you can protect your precious little sister for very long?_

I clenched my eyes shut, feeling hot tears stream down my face.

_Conceal, don't feel..._

But that voice was right. _Could_ I protect Anna from my anger?

I looked at one of my icy blades that happened to fall at my side.

I needed to feel something. Something besides this internal agony. I needed a balance of physical and emotional pain to bring me the numbness I crave.

I wonder if this would work...?

I took the blade in my hand and examined it closely. It had sharp, jagged edges that looked as if they could pierce the sky itself. There was a smooth handle with intricate snowflake designs on it.

I held it to my left wrist after pulling my sleeve up.

It would be so easy to numb the pain, wouldn't it?

Only one way to find out...

I slid the edge of the blade along my fair skin, watching as it created a thin line of blood. I made two more before sitting back and watching with fascination as blood began to pour out of the lines.

It was strangely hypnotizing to watch as the blood flowed across my flawless skin. It was like I was dancing with death, but without the consequences.

It's sort of nice, in a macabre way, to hold the option of death in your hand but _choose_ not to take it. It's as if you're keeping it from its power all whilst using it to bring you closer to that sweet release.

I felt a sort of calm wash over me after a moment of staring at my wrist. It cascaded over me like a gentle drizzle. It made my eyelids droopy.

I conjured up some snow and wiped the crimson away. Afterward I wrapped it in a cool bandage.

I yawned and crawled up to the bed I'd made three months ago. God, it seemed so long ago. How could it have only been three months? Surely it was an entire lifetime ago.

I looked out into the night sky. The hailstorm had slowed drastically, and I could almost see the moon behind the clouds.

My eyelids shut and I fell into sleep's warm embrace.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Anna's POV<strong>_

"Wow, the storm sure has slowed down." Kristoff observed.

I nodded. "I wonder what happened?"

"Maybe she finally figured out her problem." He moved the reins higher so Sven would go faster.

"_Maybe_," I nodded, but something in my mind was wary. Elsa never changed the weather _that_ fast. It was just so strong one moment then _bam!_ gone. Something was _definitely_ going on with her.

"Almost there!" The blond beside me informed.

"I hope Elsa's okay!" Olaf sighed from between us.

"Don't worry, Olaf, she's alright." I assured the snowman with a wide grin.

I watched as the icy castle came into view. No matter how many times I saw it, it always awed me. It was so... _beautiful_. Like Elsa. What? It's totally normal for a girl to admire her sister's beauty!

It glistened off of the faint sunlight like a mirror, illuminating it in a slight pinkish blueish color.

"You gonna be okay?" Kristoff asked once I got out of the sled.

"I'll be fine." I smiled reassuringly. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." He waited until I climbed up the stairs and into the castle before turning around and heading back down the mountain.

"Elsa?" I called. "You in here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>_

"Elsa?" Anna's voice called from downstairs. "You in here?"

I gasped and dropped the blade to the ground, causing it to shatter. I had been making another line to further numb the pain that had somehow reappeared this morning when I woke up.

I quickly cleaned the blood off and wrapped it up, backing away from the entrance to my room.

I climbed down the countless stairs to the entrance hall.

"Helloooooooo?" Anna's voice echoed off of the icy walls.

I stood at the top of the staircase and she looked at me with surprise. I felt my heart skip a beat when our eyes met.

"Elsa!" She breathed with relief.

"Anna," I bit my lip. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk and make sure you're okay." She began to climb up the stairs and I backed away, shaking my head.

"You can't be here. You should go."

"But I just got here and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." She objected, stepping closer and closer.

"Anna. Stop." I ordered, creating a thin ice wall between us.

She frowned sadly and stopped in front of it, pressing her gloved hand on its surface.

"Please, Elsa." She looked at me with those gorgeous, blue, doe eyes as they started to fill with tears. "You're all I have left..."

I heart clenched painfully. "Anna..."

"No, don't _'Anna'_ me." She scolded wiping her cheeks free of fallen tears. "We're going to talk about this, dammit!" She punched through the ice and shattered it. She tried to keep the menacing pose after pulling her arm back, but failed when she winced in pain.

I took the ice barrier away and looked at her with worry. "Are you okay? Why did you do that?!"

She looked at her hand and removed the glove. It looked swollen and angry.

"Anna!" I rushed over and took her hand in my own.

She flinched. "I-I'm fine, Elsa, really."

"Ugh, I hurt you_ again_." I clenched my eyes shut. "Dammit."

"It's _fine_, Elsa. It's my faul-_ow_!" She yelped when I put slight pressure on her knuckles.

"Sorry!" I apologized. I examined it gently before saying, "I don't think it's broken, but it's definitely sprained."

She nodded and watched as I conjured up some ice and placed it on her hand carefully.

"That's _really_ cold." She complained.

"You're complaining to the Ice Queen that her ice is cold?" I teased.

"Well it is!" She pouted.

We stayed in a comfortable silence until I lifted the ice up and looked at her knuckles. I wrapped her fist in a thin bandage before kissing it lightly, ignoring the fluttering feeling in my stomach.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." She grinned at me.

I fought hard not to look at her lips. But I did. And once I did, I couldn't look away. I wonder what they tasted like...

Before I could stop it my hands flew to her cheeks and mouth met hers in a hungry kiss. She gasped into it but kissed back and ran her tongue along my bottom lip.

It felt so, so good. So intoxicating. Like a drug I couldn't get enough of.

Her lips tasted like strawberries and sugar, so sweet and delectable. Her hands clasped my waist and dug her nails gently into the fabric, making me let out a quiet whimper.

My mind went blank and for a moment I forgot I was kissing my sist-

Wait.

Shit!

I gasped and pulled back, my eyes wide. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, Anna. I..."

She just stared at me, dazed from the kiss.

"I'll see you at home!" I hurried out of my palace, fighting back tears of confusion.

The distant rumbling of thunder filled the air as another hailstorm began; this time much, much worse than the one from yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah like I said it's kinda speedy and you think it speeds up the story but in all honesty it really doesn't. I don't even plan any smut until I'm close to chapter 10! Haha guess y'all will have to wait ;)<strong>

**Anyway thanks and don't forget to review!**

**Much love! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I updated like 3 times today omg**

**But I couldn't stop writing, to be honest! (That's a lie, i went to eat food, but shh)**

**So this chapter has _heavy emotional content_. We got eough abandonment issues in this chapter to fuel every teenage girl into hating her parents (It's a joke I'm a teen girl too don't hate me D:) There is also sorta graphic selfharm.**

**Please read at your own risk.**

**Anyway, I had to update before I passed out because I'm really really tired tbh**

**So please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I stood there, stunned motionless by what just happened. I was frozen to the ground beneath me, becoming one with the Ice Castle. I could still feel the tingle of her lips on mine, and my heart was still pounding against my chest.<p>

Was that... _real_?

I gingerly ghosted my fingertips along my lips, trying to recreate the feeling of her lips against mine. It was no use, however. Nothing could compare to the coolness of her mouth against mine. Nothing could compare to the sparks I felt in my mind and chest.

That was... _wow_.

I heard the distant roll of thunder and snapped out of my daze. Crap. She left me. Again. And she'd caused a terrible storm. Because of me. Again.

"Crap..." I muttered, peering out of one of the windows to see the sky was pitch black with dark clouds.

I heard a knock at the door and walked over pulling it open to reveal a drenched Kristoff.

"I came to see if you ladies were okay and could get home." He smiled.

"She ran off..." I murmured, still a little fuzzy from the mind-blowing kiss.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded faintly. "I'm fine. Can you take me home?"

He nodded and we climbed down the stairs and onto the sled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>_

How could I let that happen?! How could I let my control slip so easily through my fingers?

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself, the spikes lining the study's walls growing in size and closing in on me even more than they ever have. Ice and snow covered every surface, and one of the walls was covered in icy blades that I'd thrown in anger.

_You must control it!_ Papa's voice reached my ears. _You hurt Anna once, do you want to do it again?_

"No..." I whispered.

_Then _control it_!_ He encouraged.

I wish Papa was still here. He'd know what to do, wouldn't he?

_No,_ I thought bitterly. _He'd just lock be back up in my room for _'protection'_._

I didn't want to feel so angry at him. I really didn't!

But I mean... locking me away? Was that _really_ the right choice? I mean, the same thing happened to Rapunzel – the princess of a neighboring kingdom – and look where that got her!

And now, thanks to papa, I was stuck with these _emotions_!

_Conceal don't feel_.

What kind of advice is _that_ for an eight year old?

It was the only advice he ever gave me...

My heart clenched painfully for the third time today and this time I succumbed to it. I fell to the icy ground with a _thud_ and let my sadness wash over me like a tidal wave.

The fearful looks of the townspeople when my powers were revealed flashed before my eyes. Images of Anna looking fearfully at those spikes I created to keep her away joined shortly after.

_Monster!_ Everyone had whispered fearfully.

More tears flowed down my cheeks in a slow, steady waterfall.

And all the money we needed to rebuild everything... I had only just become queen and already I was doing a poor job.

After freezing everything, we were desperate for supplies. Our homes were damaged, the crops just barely growing, and many had died from illness.

And it was all because of me.

Maybe everyone would be better with _Anna_ in charge. Her heart wasn't frozen like mine. Her heart was warm and full of sunshine, while mine was cold and full of stormy clouds.

I conjured up my blade for the second time today and held it against my throat. They all deserve a better queen. Anna deserves a better sister.

I put a little more pressure against my skin, but faltered.

I found myself, once again, a prisoner at the stake of my heart.

If I left, Anna would have no one. She'd have to go through another funeral alone, this time the one of her only sister. A sister who'd promised she'd never leave.

I dropped the sharp object to the ground with a hard sob. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it because of_ her_.

I love her too much.

I picked the knife up again and sliced one, two, three lines along my wrist, hoping to numb it all, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, this swirling storm only grew stronger. It demanded that I surrender. It wanted me to get on my knees and submit.

The pressure of everything was forcing me to surrender to the void. Everything screamed at me to just fall into the black depths of death.

"I'm too young to run a kingdom, dammit!" I screamed, throwing ice shards everywhere, narrowly missing the portrait of papa. "I can't do this alone! Why did you _leave_!?"

My sobs shook my entire body and forced me to the ground, where I finally submitted to the whispers of hatred inside and the discouraging murmurs of my faults.

_I can't do this!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna's POV<strong>_

When I heard the distant _crash_ of something in the study, my heart stopped. It had to have been Elsa, unless somebody broke in?

Another crash.

No. It was definitely Elsa.

I hurried down the halls and stopped at the door.

_"Why did you _leave_?!"_ Her voice snarled behind the door.

The distant sounds of her heaving sobs broke my heart. But I couldn't move. I was rooted to the ground.

It was the quiet _thud_ and the silence after that made me rush into the room.

Elsa was crumpled in a messy heap of limbs, blood, and tears. I gasped and looked all over, trying to find the source of the crimson liquid.

There, on her wrist, were a few bloody lines. They were all pretty fresh.

"Oh, Elsa..." I whispered.

No response.

I put my ear to her chest. She was still alive.

I breathed a sigh of relief and fought back tears. When had she last eaten? Last slept? Judging by the dark bags under her eyes and the unusual paleness to her already fair skin, I could only assume it had been a while.

I picked her up and mustered all my strength into carrying her to my room – which was the closest to the study, for some reason – before setting her down in my bed.

I ordered Kai to get some bandages and a wet rag before turning back to the sleeping blonde.

Her cheeks were red – whether from the tears or from the bitter cold of that room, I wasn't sure – and her breathing was rapid, as if she were catching her breath.

When Kai returned, I washed the blood off of her beautiful pale white skin and wrapped it in a bandage. I carefully slid off her dress and my own before sliding in beside her.

If only she'd tell me what was wrong. She'd feel better if she did.

But why did she turn to screaming at our father? Why was it that the few times I'd seen her, she was a crying mess?

And those cuts...

Why did she do that?

I'd have to ask her everything in the morning.

For now, all she needs is a loving, patient, comforting sister.

I wrapped my arms around her unusually thin frame and pulled her close. She turned onto her side to face me and snuggled into my neck.

I smiled softly and kissed her head. "Goodnight, Elsa..."

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than the rest, I know, but meh I think it's a good chapter.<br>**

**So _PLEASE_ review if you enjoyed it and if not review anyway and tell me what you dislike/like!**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you soooo much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**This chapter is kind of emotional and it's pretty short, but it's important. Like, REALLY important.**

**So please, don't forget to review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to soft arms cradling me carefully against a slowly rising and falling chest. Warm puffs of air blew along my hair and the nape of my neck, creating a trail of goosebumps. I listened to the steady beat of a heart as it thumped against my cheek.<p>

Where was I?

Flashes of being carried across the hall invaded my mind. Someone put me in their bed. Considering the short distance, it was probably either a guest room or Anna's.

I inhaled slowly. This person smelled like... sunshine and flowers. Warm, comforting, safe.

I peeked open an eye to find pale freckled skin and a cascade of orange hair. I blushed when I realized we were both in our underclothes, and every uncovered inch of our skin were touching.

My heart thudded painfully hard when I realized how this might look to people. Two sisters lying together, practically naked, in the same bed? Yeah, that would look _pretty _bad.

"Y'alright, sis?" Anna slurred sleepily and I jumped slightly. "Yer heart's poundin'."

"I-I'm f-fine." I stammered, pulling away from her.

Her arms only tightened around me and pulled me closer. "Don't leave..." It sounded so broken and desperate. My heart tugged unhappily as I settled back into her small frame.

"I won't, Anna." I whispered.

She kissed the top of my head and fell back into a deep slumber. My heart pounded even harder and I fought to keep my breathing steady.

I peeked out the window to see it was just barely dawn. The sun was beginning to light the dark sky.

I wondered why the clouds were gone. The storm was completely finished, leaving not a cloud in sight.

_Love with thaw,_ that voice inside my head reminded me.

I flinched_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A few hours passed by with me being wide awake and with Anna hugging me close to her as she slept.<p>

I was stuck in my imagination, thinking hard about what I wish I could do, what I have to do, and what I'd rather never do. All my thoughts were scattered and always ended up turning to Anna.

Then memories of the dream came flooding back.

I remembered how her chest rose and fell rapidly with every gasp for air. How flushed her cheeks were, how dark her eyes were behind her low lids. How wide open her mouth was with each moan of pleasure –

A quiet moan broke me out of my trance.

I felt her breathing pick up and I pulled away slightly to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips were slightly parted.

Another almost inaudible groan escaped her lips and my eyes widened.

What was she dreaming about?

_"Elsa..."_ she whimpered.

I pulled away even more, nearly falling off the bed.

I had to go. I probably had a lot of royal business to take care of thanks to my absence yesterday.

I gently pulled her arms off of me and got out of her bed.

"Elsa...?" she peeked open a sleepy eye.

"Shh, go back to sleep, Anna." I smiled soothingly, pulling the blankets up to cover her body

"But where're you..."

"I have to take care of some things." I kissed her forehead softly. "Go back to sleep, snowflake."

She smiled and drifted off again.

I had a long day ahead of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna's POV<strong>_

I woke to a cold, empty bed and immediately my heart began to race. Where was Elsa? Was she okay?

And that weird dream I had about Elsa... that was certainly new. I never had a dream like _that_ before. It was really nice, but also terrifying. It left a weird stirring in my chest and lower stomach.

But I had to put it in the back of my mind for a moment. I had to find Elsa.

I tried to climb out of bed but I ended up tripping over the blanket and landing on the floor with a _thud_.

"Crap," I muttered, struggling with the demon blanket.

My arms and legs flailed uselessly as I struggled with it. The offending thing finally released me and I quickly got dressed and hurried down the halls.

I nearly ran into Kai, one of our servants, in my rush and he looked at me with worry.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He asked.

"F-Fine," I panted. "Do you know where Elsa is?"

"She just went into the study. She doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Thank you, Kai." I ignored his warning as I rushed towards the door of the study.

I paused to listen. There were no screams and nothing was breaking. Yet.

I knocked softly. All those times I'd knocked before, the door had remained shut. Would it open this time?

The door opened, to my surprise. I slowly examined my sister. Her disheveled platinum blonde hair had lost its usual sheen; her skin was, once again, a ghostly pale; and under her dull blue eyes were heavy purple bags.

"Elsa," I smiled gently at her. "Can I come in?"

Her eyes widened and for a second I thought she was going to run, but then I remembered I stood in the way of her escape.

"No running," I stated firmly, making sure I was blocking the entire exit. "We _have_ to talk."

She bit her lip and thought hard. For a second I thought she was going to slam the door in my face. But instead, she stepped aside and let me walk in, shutting the door behind me.

"Alright," she sighed after a second, settling down at her desk. The entire surface was covered in ice, snow, and small spiky icicles. "Let's talk."

I sat down opposite her and thought about where I wanted to start and how to approach it.

The kiss? No, that's a little too quick and I might scare her off again. The cuts? No, no...

"What's wrong with you?" I blurted. She looked both offended and uncomfortable. "Oh, no, I mean, nothing's _wrong_ with you. I mean, not like that. You're gorgeous – wait what?"

Elsa giggled, amused by my word vomit.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Um. Pretend I never said any of that." I blushed deeply. "I mean, uh... you seem a bit... er... _tense_ lately."

"Tense?" Her eyes widened.

"I mean – you sort of locked yourself up in your room and you've been screaming at dad's portrait and you ran away to your castle and I was just wondering what's bothering you that's all. Jeez, I ramble a lot..." I blushed even more. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I laughed nervously.

The temperature dropped noticeably.

"Better?" Elsa smirked.

"Much," I nodded as the cool air soothed my heated cheeks. "So please... tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help?"

She smiled for a brief moment before looking away with sad eyes. "You really can't... I'm sorry, Anna."

I felt annoyance raise up in me once again, but forced it down this time. "Then at least tell me why you had those cuts on your wrist?"

She looked at me with wide, fearful eyes. "You saw those?"

"I had to clean them when you fainted last night. What were those? Who did that to you?"

The queen looked down with shame. "I-I did..."

"_What_?" I gasped.

She couldn't have... right?

* * *

><p><em><strong> Elsa's POV<strong>_

"I-I did..." I murmured.

"_What_?" Anna gasped. She was looking at me with utter disbelief.

"I made those cuts." I watched a pool of tears fill Anna's beautiful teal eyes.

"Why, Elsa?"

"Because I just... I needed some sort of balance of pain. Emotional and physical. The emotional pain was just becoming too much and I... I couldn't handle it... I just wanted to be numb." I lamely excused.

"Elsa, that's no reason to _hurt_ yourself." The redhead reached across the cold table and grasped one of my hands. "You're working too hard, that's all. You need to take a break every now and then."

"But Arendelle is under so much financial debt and it's all my fault." My vision blurred with tears as I met her eyes. "I destroyed our home, Anna. The farmers can barely grow crops and people can't afford to fix their houses and it's all because of _me_."

"Elsa we can get through this. Mom and dad would want you to work hard, but they wouldn't want you to overwork yourself to the point of complete exhaustion." She squeezed my hand tightly, as if I could disappear at any moment. "You need a break. As your sister, I demand that you go on a picnic with me so you can relax."

"You _demand _me? The Queen?" I teased lightly.

"Yes. Now that we talked about _that_, we have to talk about something else." She looked at me expectantly.

My stomach dropped.

Oh no.

She wanted to talk about the kiss.

"Can we not?" I begged. "I-I... it was just a moment of weakness. It meant nothing. I mean, it did but – shit. I mean." I put my aching head in my palms. "Okay. I mean-"

"Elsa," she put a gentle hand on my forearm. "It's okay. We won't talk about it."

I relaxed. "Thank you."

She stared at the paperwork that I was reading before she walked in.

"What's this?" She reached for one and I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Anna, you really shouldn't read that."

"Why not?" She looked offended.

I bit my lip nervously. I better tell her now, or she'll just find out on her own. "Because... Hans is coming back to Arendelle."

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* PLOT TWIST. Don't worry, this cliffhanger will be answered soon by Chapter 5 (which I'm already working on, fyi)<br>**

**So tell me whatcha think! Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time, darlings~**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me a while to write this one but I had to get my hair cut and I had to do a bunch of shit Dx**

**But here it is! It's inspired by the song "Life's Too Short" which is an outtake to the Frozen soundtrack. If you haven't heard it yet, listen to it! It's fantastic! **

**So here's chapter 5! :D**

* * *

><p>I watched the horror creep over Anna's features. Her eyes were wide, no longer from worry, but from fear.<p>

"Now, Anna, hear me out-" I began but she cut me off.

"How _dare_ you let him come back!?" She snarled. I've never in my life seen my sister so mad, but right now, she was _fuming_. "He tried to fucking _kill_ you, Elsa!" I flinched because she never cursed. It sounded weird coming from her. "He took my heart and smashed it to pieces then he tried to _murder you_ and takeover our kingdom! How could you let that _monster_ back here!?"

She was standing now, shaking hard with rage.

"Anna, please, calm down-"

"No! Tell them to _stay_ where they are and lock him up for good!"

I stood up and grabbed her arms firmly. "Anna, listen to me!"

"He could try to kill you again!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Anna-"

"What would I do without you, Elsa?!"

"_Anna!_" My yelling made her stop instantly.

I took a deep breath before calmly saying, "listen to me." She nodded slowly and we sat back down, closer this time with our knees touching. "He's being escorted here by one of his older brothers. His father wants us to hold a trial for him and determine his punishment. _We_ are going to decide his fate, Anna. He won't _do_ anything. He'll be staying in the dungeon until the trial."

She relaxed visibly and took a shaky breath, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I-I just don't want to lose you again..."

I hugged her close to me. I pulled her hand to my chest and rested it over my heart.

"Feel that, Anna?" I asked quietly, fighting to keep my voice, breath, and heart steady under the touch of the beautiful woman. She nodded slowly between my neck and shoulder, where her tears were free to leak. "It's still beating. I'm still here, still alive. Hans didn't kill me, and he never will. We'll put that bastard to justice, I promise you."

I felt her lips pull up into a smile as she gently kissed my shoulder. Sparks flew from that spot and made my heart pick up the pace.

She pulled away to look at me. "When is he arriving?"

I gulped. "Uh... t-two days."

Her eyes widened and she hopped backwards out of her chair, away from my grasp. "_Two days_?!"

"Anna, I-"

"When did you get that letter, exactly?"

"A few days ago but-"

"And you didn't _tell _me?" Anna sure is pissed, now. Her face was flushed red with anger.

"I was going to-"

"When? The day he docked? Or perhaps the day of the trial?" She snarled.

"Anna-"

"You always _do_ that! You never tell me what's bothering you or why you shut me out! You always keep everything to yourself and then wait until the last minute to tell me!"

"Anna that's not what-"

"And I assume _you're_ going to decide his fate yourself, aren't you? You'll only let me say _one word_ before deciding what to do!"

"Anna-" I felt rage begin to boil up to the surface.

"You're just a selfish_ know-it-all_!" She huffed. "You think you know _everything_ and you think you know exactly what to do but _dammit_ Elsa he hurt me too!"

"If you just let me sp-"

"No! You don't _get_ to talk. I let _you_ do all the talking since the day I was born! _You_ always made up the games! _You_ always named the dolls! You were queen even without that crown!"

"Enough, Anna!" I felt the temperature drop even further.

"Then you just shut me out and kept all your secrets hidden! I'm your _sister_, Elsa! We're supposed to tell each other _everything_! Even when mom and dad died, you stayed away from me! You left me in the dark to mourn by myself! You weren't even at the funeral, Elsa! You left me _alone_ to explain why you weren't there when I had _no_ idea why! Arendelle would never have frozen over if you _just let me in for once_-"

"I said _enough_!" I screamed, feeling several sharp, icy blades escape my palm and into the wall. "You have _no idea_ what I've been through!"

"I would if you just _told me_!" She seemed unfazed by my momentary lapse of anger.

I stood up. "We're done here."

I opened the door and began to walk down the halls.

"We are _so_ not done!" She snapped, following me.

I entered my chambers and was about to close the door when she hopped between the frame and the door and stopped me by holding it open.

"There it is again!" She huffed out a cold, angry laugh. "The door you _love_ to slam in my face! You were doing so well, for a while, weren't you? You acted like the sister I wanted but now you're back in the same place you were before! Back to being the selfish girl who shuts her own sister out!"

"I don't care what you think of me!" I lied. "I don't have to tell you _everything_ because it's _my_ life! We're not married, Anna!"

"But if we were you _still_ wouldn't tell me anything because all you care about is yourself!"

A strong blizzard swirled around my room. "At least I'm not a reckless fool who got engaged to a _stranger_!"

"That is _so_ unfair!" She yelled. "At least I _know_ what love is! All you know is how to shut people out!"

"You think I don't know what love is?! You think I _want_ to shut you out!?" I fought back stinging tears. "Everything I ever did was for _you_, dammit! I locked myself up to keep _you _safe! I almost _killed_ you, so I locked myself in here so I wouldn't hurt you or anyone ever again! I ran away during the coronation to protect_ you_! I'm shutting you out to protect _you_, not myself! Don't you dare tell me I don't know what love is!"

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not a child! Love is solving things together because you _trust_ each other!"

The blizzard only grew stronger, and I could hear the distant crack of thunder outside.

"I _have_ to protect you because you're my baby sister!"

"We can work it out_ together_ like _real_ sisters!"

"We can't because it's not _your_ problem!"

"It _is_ my problem because it's _killing you_, Elsa!" Tears poured down her cheeks. "It's killing you and it _hurts_ to see you like this! I don't want to stand by and watch you die slowly! I already lost mom and dad, don't make me lose my sister..." She all but whispered the last part as she collapsed to the ground with hard sobs.

The blizzard stopped and I leaned down in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Hey, hey, you won't lose me, Anna," I whispered gently. "I'm not going anywhere. Who said I was dying?"

"Y-You fainted and I thought... Kai told me it was from overworking yourself. He said it could really hurt you..." She sniffled, burying her face in the nape of my neck.

"I'll take it easy, okay?" I kissed her head softly. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, snowflake, I really didn't."

"I'm sorry, too." She whimpered.

"I'll never leave you again. I won't shut you out, I promise."

She pulled away with a small smile. "How about that picnic?"

I giggled. "For someone with _that_ body you sure do have an appetite."

It came out way flirtier than intended, especially with the way my eyes glanced down to drag over her small frame.

She blushed and looked away. "Hurry up, I'm starving."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna's POV<strong>_

I watched the blonde as she struggled with the foliage of the mountain.

"If you wanted us to be in the mountains, why didn't we just go to my Ice Castle?" She huffed, annoyed, when a branch nearly hit her in the face.

I giggled. "Because, silly, the fresh air will clear your mind."

"Are we going to get lost out here?"

"Nope! I know where I'm going."

When we finally reached the clearing, I stopped. It was a large clearing bordered by fir and willow trees. At the end stood three tall waterfalls that poured into a deep lake. This was the first place I discovered that winter was beautiful.

Why didn't I notice how beautiful it was before? I mean, my own sister controlled ice and snow, and she was just drop dead gorgeous. I mean, I don't think of her like that. I don't! ... Right?

"Wow," Elsa gasped in awe. "Anna, this place is..."

"I know." I grinned.

"I mean it's just so..."

"I know." I giggled at her loss for words. "C'mon, let's eat!"

We laid a blanket flat out on the green grass and set our basket of food on top. We unloaded the food and began to eat. Elsa, eating slowly with her usual grace, and me eating like I hadn't eaten in days.

"Anna, don't eat so fast, you'll get a stomach ache." The older girl teased.

I felt my cheeks warm up and I swallowed my mouthful of food. "How is it that _you_ haven't eaten in days and are _barely_ eating, when _I've_ eaten almost _three_ times today and I'm eating like a starving child?"

"Because," she smirked. "I've got table manners. For all you know, I could be dying to eat like you are."

"But you're not!" I fired back playfully.

"Because, like I said, I have manners."

"I have manners!" I defended before wiping my sleeve across my mouth to get rid of the grease I felt there.

She laughed. "Uhuh._ Riiight._"

I playfully threw a piece of my sandwich at her.

"Oh, so this is how you're going to play it?" She growled.

I watched blue form in her hands and gasped, leaning away from her. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Wouldn't I?" She threw the snowball right at me and I squealed as the cold stuff came into contact with my chest.

"Elsaaa!" I whined. "That's not fair! You can conjure up snowballs and all I got are sandwiches and pastries!"

The beautiful woman cackled evilly before forming another snowball.

I quickly threw a half-eaten pastry at her, causing the jelly inside to splatter all over. I stifled a laugh as I watched her look down at the stain in horror.

"Oh that is _it_, little sister!" The snowball grew larger. "You are _so_ going to get it!"

I yelped and stood up, running away from the threatening snow queen.

"Get back here and accept your fate!" She called as she chased me around the clearing.

"Nev-_oof_!" I forgot how fast she was. She tackled me to the ground and lifted up the back of my dress, shoving the snow inside.

I screamed and laughed at the same time. "Coldcoldcoldcold! Elsa! That's so_ mean_!"

"You started it, twerp!" She playfully mussed my hair and I struggled beneath her as she straddled my lower back. "Now apologize!"

"No!" I fought.

She ran her delicate fingertips along my ribcage and I laughed so hard I felt my stomach tighten and my sides began to hurt.

"Els-a-ah!" I gasped between hard laughs. "Okay! Okay! I-I give in! I'm sorry!"

"For?" She teased, continuing the assault.

"For throwing a sandwich at you!" I squealed.

"Good, now was that so hard?" She stopped tickling me and I felt the snow in my dress disappear.

She climbed off of me, giggling.

I sat up and huffed. "That was _so_ unfair!"

"Whatever you say, snowflake." She winked playfully.

My heart skipped a beat at the gesture and I was once again reminded of the kiss we shared yesterday.

What did it mean? What did these _feelings_ mean? It meant nothing. She was just tired.

That was all.

She was my big sister! We shared nothing but sisterly love!

… Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong> Elsa's POV<strong>_

After the picnic, Anna and I walked home with lightened spirits. All our worries about Hans and the kiss seemed miles away.

By the time we got home, it was already dusk. We ate dinner and returned to our chambers.

The look in her eyes when I winked was strange. It looked like she was having some sort of internal battle over something.

I had spent a few hours – more or less – wondering about it. Wondering about how to go forward with these feelings and what I should do. Wondering what Anna would say if I told her about them. Wondering what the _hell_ I was suppose to do in two days.

I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Come in," I called out.

The figure of Anna in a nightgown appeared shyly.

"I-I had a nightmare." She murmured nervously.

I scooted over and patted the spot beside me. She smiled through the darkness and shut the door behind her before climbing in beside me, cuddling into me.

"What was it about, snowflake?" I asked gently.

"I had a dream I couldn't get to you in time. That his sword went right through you... your scream... it was all so horrible, Elsa." She whispered with a shudder.

I pulled her head down and her ear rested on my heart. "Hear that? It's still beating. I'm still here. I'll never leave you, snowflake. I promise."

She leaned up to kiss my cheek before laying back down on my chest. "G'night, Elsa. I love you."

"I love you, too, snowflake." I murmured into the darkness.

I felt terrible for meaning it in a different way than she did. I felt... _dirty_. This was all _so_ wrong.

But... why did it feel so_ right_?

I shoved the thoughts away and allowed the redhead to snuggle further into me.

I shouldn't worry about that right now. I should just worry about getting some sleep.

I kissed her forehead softly before closing my eyes and falling into the warm black waters of slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my longest chapter so far x3<br>**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! **

**Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at why not elsanna . tumblr . com (no spaces, of course!)**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**xoxo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me a while to write! I'll be updating fairly regularly with about one chapter every day.**

**I'm tired as hell so I won't go into too much shit, but for now I'll just thank you guys for reading this! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

><p>I waited patiently at the docks of the fjord with Anna at my side. She was tense and still, almost like a statue.<p>

"You gonna be okay?" I asked gently.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding. "You may need to hold me back from hitting him in the face again, though."

I chuckled. "Easy there, feistypants." I looked around us. "I thought Kristoff was going to be here, too?"

She looked towards the mountains. "Yeah, he was. I guess he got held up."

"Who got held up?" A familiar voice came from behind us.

We both turned to see the tall ice harvester standing beside his reindeer. Olaf stood right under Sven with a curious look.

"Is Hans going to hurt us?" The innocent snowman asked tentatively.

"Of course not, Olaf!" I cooed gently, kneeling down to look him in the eyes. "It'll be okay, buddy, we're just going to put him in the dungeon then decide what to do with him. He won't hurt us, I promise."

He grinned at me. "Alright! Good!"

I stood back up and looked at Kristoff. "You alright?"

The blond sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. "I might end up punching him in the face."

I fought a smile. "Well I'll have to hold both you and Anna back from jumping him, then."

I heard Anna gasp and turned to see that the Southern Isles brig was beginning to approach the docks. I walked back to her side and stood tall and proud, like a Queen should.

I placed a comforting hand on my sister's shoulders and sent her a warm smile. She returned it with a smaller smile.

It didn't take long for several Arendelle guards and a few Southern Isles guards to appear under the command of a tall auburn-haired man. They were dragging a shackled prince between them.

"Hans," I heard Anna snarl.

I squeezed her shoulder soothingly before stepping forward once as they approached.

The other prince bowed his head. "Queen Elsa, I am Prince Viktor of the Southern Isles. I came as an escort to my brother's trial for his crimes against Arendelle."

"It would be a pleasure, Prince Viktor, but given the circumstances, meeting you is anything but." I smiled politely.

Prince Viktor was handsome in a rugged way. He had thick sideburns that came up into a mustache. His hair matched his brother's orange color, his eyes were a dull brown shade – contrast to his brother's pale yellow-brown – his jaw was slightly squarish and was clenched in a menacing sort of way. He was very tall, as well. His muscles peeked out through his royal outfit and it was plain as day how much power he had in each muscle.

"It has come to my understanding we will be keeping Hans in a cell?" He asked.

I nodded. "Unless you had another idea?"

"Any decision made about my brother and his punishment depend on you, my Queen." He turned to look at the younger prince.

"Very well," I turned to my guards. "Take him to the dungeon."

"Yes, Queen Elsa." They took his arms and pulled him away.

"Shall we head to dinner?" I suggested.

The prince nodded and I turned to introduce my small group.

"Prince Viktor, this is my sister, Princess Anna." I began.

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess." He kissed the back of her hand gently. "You're even lovelier than I ever imagined."

I felt a pang of jealousy tug at my chest, but buried it in the deepest recesses of my mind.

"And this is Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf." I pointed to each of the threesome as I named them.

I watched Kristoff's eyes narrow at the prince and Sven tensed a little. Olaf, however, was happy to meet a new person.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman greeted gleefully.

"Ahh, I heard the Queen's powers brought a delightful snowman to life!" Viktor grinned and shook Olaf's twig gently.

We began to make our way back to the castle, but Kristoff said he had to go make a delivery to Wild Oaken's Trading Post.

"I'll see you later, Kristoff!" Anna called after the ice harvester as he, Sven, and Olaf ran into the distance.

I stood protectively beside my sister. I don't know why, but something made me dislike Viktor even more than I did before. He was Hans's brother, so of course I disliked him! But this weird feeling in my chest only grew every time he opened his mouth to chat with Anna.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

><p>Viktor had plenty of amusing stories that kept Anna and I laughing through the night. He kept his close friend, a royal guard named Damien, at his side throughout the evening, claiming he was just another escort on the voyage.<p>

I couldn't help but notice the not-so-subtle flirting the two men did with Anna and I, but I mostly ignored their efforts with me. Anna's, however, could not be so easily forgotten.

I hated the way they looked at her. I hated the way they talked to her. I hated _everything_ they did with her.

It wasn't fair, dammit!

Why couldn't I just be a protective big sister for once? Why did I have to be a jealous fool?!

I also noticed how tipsy the young redhead was becoming, all the wine we were drinking getting to her head and clouding her judgment.

At one point during the festive meal, the young girl was leaning towards Viktor seductively, and the look of utter _want_ on his face as he looked at her cleavage instead of her eyes made something inside me snap.

I stood up roughly. "Well it's been a _lovely_ evening, gentlemen!" I hissed. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I think it's time we retired to our chambers."

"Wait, wh-" Anna didn't finish her sentence, as she was cut off by the rough yanking of her arm as I dragged her behind me.

"Wass goin on?" She slurred heavily as I dragged her down the halls.

"We're going to sleep." I stated simply, my body tense with annoyance at Prince Viktor and Damien and my feelings and just_ everything_.

She suddenly stopped and looked at me strangely. "You 'lright?"

"I'm fine." I replied.

"But yer grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Yeah you are." She snorted, and we began our journey back to our rooms once more.

I rolled my eyes angrily. "I just didn't like the way they looked at you, that's all."

"Mm, so only_ you_ c'n look 't my boobs?" She teased and I froze.

"I-I don't. I mean. Uh..." I bit my lip and looked anywhere but the redhead.

She giggled and stumbled into my side when I turned her way to lead her to her chambers.

"Oops!" She cackled. "Clumsy!"

I sighed inwardly and pulled her into her room, closing the door behind us and going to her closet for a nightgown.

"Here dress in th- oh dear lord." I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that the redhead had already stripped and was standing in the middle of her room, waiting for her night clothes.

I blushed deeply and forced my eyes not to examine the milky skin littered with freckles. As she dressed, though, I allowed myself to get momentarily lost in her beauty.

She cleared her throat once she was done. I looked up to see her smirking. "S'you c'n leer but they can't?"

I blushed deeply before pushing her onto her bed. "You're drunk. Now go to sleep."

I began to walk away before her hand catching my wrist stopped me.

"Don't go..." She whimpered.

I sighed, giving into the younger girl. I used my powers to change my ice dress into a relaxing nightgown. I climbed in beside her and she turned to face me.

"Y'know, Elsa..." She began, her voice husky and low. "Yer a _great_ kisser."

I blushed deeply and my eyes widened. "A-Anna-"

Before I knew it her lips were crashing into mine again. This time they were forceful and full of _want_. My heart pounded in my ears and chest as her tongue explored my mouth.

I let out a quiet whimper when she gently bit my lip, licking over the indents made. She moved her kiss to my pulse point, a sudden harsh bite followed by a smooth tongue made my hips involuntarily thrust into hers and I gasped for air.

I had to stop this before it got out of hand. She was drunk. She'd regret this.

It took all of my willpower to pull away and to push her off.

"Anna, you're drunk. I don't want you to do something you'll regret." I murmured.

Her glazed eyes flickered in understanding and she turned away from me, pushing her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"G'night, sis..." she murmured.

"Goodnight, snowflake." I replied.

For the second time in just less than 24 hours, I fell asleep with the girl of my dreams in my arm. She was so perfect. I didn't deserve her.

_Because you're a monster._ That voice hissed in the back of my mind.

Maybe I _was_ a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's short as hell! Buuut it's the best i could do atm Dx It's also kinda uneventful, buuuut...<br>**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time, my darlings!**

**xoxo~**


	7. Chapter 7

**S'up y'all!**

**So here's the next chapter and it's rather short. Sorry. Around next chapter is when shit will go down ;3**

**So yeah that's about it. Here's Chapter 7! :D**

* * *

><p>I awoke to tight arms wrapped firmly around my torso. My head ached painfully and I squeezed my eyes tighter. It was too <em>bright<em> in here.

I groaned and turned over, facing away from the windows.

When I felt soft puffs of breath ghosting over my nose, cheeks, mouth, and chin I slowly opened my eyes.

It took a while for them to adjust to the bright room without feeling like someone just hit my head with a brick.

I stared at a pale face, the features becoming clearer and clearer the more my eyes adjusted to the light.

She had thin, pink lips; flawless porcelain skin; a light pink blush; and beautiful, platinum blonde hair.

_Elsa._ My mind clicked together instantly. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. She looked peaceful, as if the terrible stress from a few days prior had faded completely from memory. She looked so relaxed, so... so... _gorgeous_.

_In a sisterly way, of course!_ My mind lamely excused. _I just think she's beautiful as in I envy her and none of those kisses-_

_ Oh _crap_!_

Memories of last night flooded my mind.

The absolute _need_ for my sister. The urge to feel her lips against mine. The absolutely delectabletaste of her mouth. How smooth her tongue was. How perfectly we fit together.

I fought a gasp. It was so..._ sudden_. All my feelings for her came crashing down on me, harder than that 200 foot drop all those months ago, harder than when Hans's horse ran into me, harder than that time I fell out of a tree...

I didn't feel like that. Did I?

I flashed back to all those times just one _look_ from my dear older sister sent my heart racing faster than Sven going downhill. _Just because I hadn't seen her for _years_, and it was nice to be noticed, that's all!_

_Excuses._ Another voice in the back of my mind whispered. _You've wanted her all along. You'd give _anything_ to be on top of her; making her submit to you. Making her _scream_ your name._

I clenched my eyes shut, the pain in my head growing sharply.

Everything was quiet for a moment until a soft whimper made me open my eyes again.

I watched slowly as the once peaceful look on Elsa's face changed to one of something unreadable. Her eyes remained shut, but her cheeks were flushed a bright pink. Her lips parted slightly and her breathing quickened.

I felt her hips slowly rock against something invisible.

_Oh dear lord tell me this isn't what I think it is..._ I thought with horror.

An almost inaudible moan escaped her thin lips.

Oh god.

She rocked her hips even faster.

"_Unf_, right _there_." She groaned to an imaginary lover. "_Fuck_, so close..."

I fought to keep my breathing under control. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. Oh god, please tell me this wasn't happening.

"_Yes_! A-_Anna_!"

I gasped loudly and jumped so hard I flew off the bed and landed on the floor with a _thud_.

I hissed in pain as my shoulder throbbed.

I heard the blonde groan sleepily as she sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Anna?" She looked at me groggily. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I-I f-fell." I stammered, blushing hard and looking away.

"You okay?" She got off and leaned down to my eye level.

"Yeah! F-Fine! I'm fine!" I yelped at the closeness.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, then..."

Then in an instant, her eyes flashed with what seemed to be recognition as she looked at me. Her eyes widened slowly.

Was she going to run away?

I grabbed her wrists tightly, just in case. "Now, Elsa, before you freak out and run away-"

"We were drunk. That was all." She excused, but I heard the hesitance in her voice and saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"Elsa. No more excuses. We need to talk about this." I ordered.

"No. We don't. There's _nothing_ to talk about." She hissed and I flinched.

"Elsa, we both know what you were just dreaming of and who it was about so if you don't start explaining to me what it is you're feeling then I'm going to-" I stopped. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I just... I can't talk about this now, Anna. I... I have to go." She yanked herself away from me and I stood up to block the exit.

"_No_ Elsa!" I growled stubbornly. "If we don't talk about this soon, I'm going to _explode_! I need you to tell me what's going on inside your head to make you kiss _me_. I need to know _exactly_ how you feel. I'm so confused, Elsa, and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about _us_!"

"There is no _us_!" She snarled. "Now _move_!"

My heart broke in two and I felt tears stream down my face.

"Jesus _Christ_, why can't you just _talk to me_ for once!" I yelled. "We've been arguing every single day about the same thing and it's always because of_ you_! You need to be a goddamn adult and _talk to me_!"

"And you don't think that I don't know how to feel, either?!" She screamed. "I'm confused, too, dammit! This is all new to me, too, and if you just _gave me some time_ to figure it all out, I'd be _glad_ to share my thoughts with you but _until then_ I need you to be patient! I can't run a kingdom and try to figure out my _horrible_ feelings for my _baby sister_ at the _same fucking time_!"

_Horrible?_

I stayed quiet for a long moment, and in that time I watched her face go from angry to confused to sad back to angry then to regret and finally settling on an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Anna." She whispered. "I've just been really... stressed lately and I can't tell what I'm feeling. All I know is that you're just so perfect... in every way... and I don't deserve you." She smiled softly. "I promise, when I figure it all out, I'll tell you. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

I wrapped my arms around her torso and hugged her close, her hands moving to my waist. "It's okay, Elsa. I don't mean to keep bringing it up and arguing with you. I totally understand. Take all the time you need. I love you."

I kissed her cheek softly and pulled away, seeing the gratefulness in her eyes.

I took this moment to truly appreciate her beauty. Gosh, why couldn't I be as beautiful as her? She was insanely gorgeous. Perfect in every way. She was flawless. She reminded me of a painting of a goddess. The picture of absolutely flawless perfection.

_No,_ I thought,_ a painting could never capture this beauty._

Not even the most careful strokes from the finest of brushes could get the details right, nor could the end result even _compare_ to this gorgeous creature before me. From her ice blue eyes, to her platinum blonde hair, all the way down to her flawless skin, this perfect human being was the most beautiful thing to ever grace this planet.

I thought we were leaning in when something interrupted our moment.

My stomach growled loudly.

I blushed deeply and Elsa looked at me with an amused expression.

"C'mon, snowflake," she cooed, "let's eat breakfast."

I nodded and we got dressed. When we were finished, she opened the door and took my hand in hers, tangling our fingers together.

It was so innocent yet so intimate I almost choked on the air I was breathing.

She smirked and glanced sideways, noticing my obvious reaction.

"You're adorable," she noted lovingly.

I stumbled over nothing and blushed even harder. "C-Clumsy..."

She giggled and the sound sent strange electric currents throughout my body. What the hell was going on with me?!

* * *

><p><em><strong> Elsa's POV<strong>_

I sighed heavily and put my aching head between my hands. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to _do_!

How could I save our farms? Our homes? Our _kingdom_? It was all my fault they were in such deep shit, and I didn't even know how to approach fixing it all.

I've only been queen for four months! "And I'm doing a hell of a job already." I huffed angrily.

A soft tentative knock at the study door caught my attention.

"Come in!" I called after clearing my throat.

My redheaded sister peeked her head in. "You busy?"

I snorted and looked back down at the papers. "You could say that."

Anna closed the door and sat down across from me. "Um, so I was kinda wondering..."

I looked up as she hesitated, quirking an eyebrow.

"Do you... do you wanna build a snowman?" The hopeful gleam in her eyes melted my heart and I grinned.

"Sure," I put down the papers and stood up. "I need a break from all of this."

"Awesome!" She squealed, hopping right up. "Let's goooo!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Alright, alright. Let's just go."

She winked playfully and I followed her down the halls.

She was so cute, so perfect, so flawless.

And I was in love with her.

_Disgusting._

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, does Anna feel the same way? What's gonna happen?!<br>**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Until next time, dearies!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: lots of fluff! :D**

**So this is the new chapter! My school got a two hour delay so I was like "hm, I can update my story!"**

**I might post another chapter later, I'm not sure, yet. But PLEASE Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hmm," I watched the redhead observe our latest creation. She sounded like an artist judging her own painting. She made soft humming sounds of approval and quiet grunts of disapproval. "I think he needs... a... hat."<p>

We were out back in one of the castle's secret gardens. This was our special place. We used to go here as kids and I'd always build snowforts for Anna and I to play in. there was a small pond where a family of ducks lived and there was a wooden bench swing that we loved to swing on.

"A hat?" I snorted.

"Yes," she turned to me with a serious face. "He needs a hat. I need our child to be _perfect_! Just like you."

I blushed deeply at her choice of words and looked away. "O-Okay. I'll go get th-the hat."

I scurried inside the castle and looked through a pile of long forgotten clothes. I finally found what I thought to be a suitable hat before walking back outside.

"Is this good?" I asked, holding the hat up.

I watched something flash behind her eyes. Pain? Sadness?

Whatever it was, it made me instantly regret my choice.

"I-I can get another one. I just- I just found this in a pile of clothes in the closet of the study and-" I stopped when I noticed a small tear drip down her cheek. "Shit. Why are you crying?"

"B-Because," she blubbered, "it-it's dad's h-hat."

I flinched and opened my arms wide, gently putting the hat on the swing. The younger girl fell into my arms and I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so, so sorry, Anna." I apologized. A sharp knife called guilt stabbed me in the chest. I felt awful. I hadn't known. I hadn't known something so _simple_ and _obvious_ about our father. Because I never saw him outside of the few moments he came to try and teach me self-control.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show._

It was so engraved in my mind that I didn't think there'd be another way to control anything.

The fear he implanted in me about my own powers was so deeply imprinted in my mind, that no matter how many times Anna assured me I had impeccable control over my powers, I was still absolutely terrified of losing control again.

When I told him and mama to stay away, he did. He didn't even look back when he left. He saw me as a monster, so I did, too.

Anna pulled away and wiped her tears. "H-How did you not know you had his clothes all this time?"

I looked down, not wanting to meet her teal gaze. "I-I didn't really see him often."

"Oh," she murmured. "You wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. "I-I'll be fine."

She looked at the hat on the bench swing. "It's a perfect hat for our snowman."

I smiled slightly as she picked it up and placed it on the snowman's head.

She tilted it, rotated it, and replaced it so many times I was almost about to do it myself.

At last, she pulled away from it and examined her work.

"Mhmm..." she hummed. "Perfect!"

I giggled as she stood beside me.

"He really _is_ perfect," I cooed, nuzzling her neck softly. "Just like you."

She blushed deeply and turned to look at me. Her eyes moved down to my lips. Her pink tongue darted out and ran along her bottom lip tantalizingly slow, making my eyes focus on her lips, as well.

I licked my lips slowly and leaned in towards her.

Her breath ghosted over my lips and my eyes fluttered closed. I felt a tugging inside my chest. It was like there was an invisible rope tying us together; pulling us closer and closer together, trying to mold our bodies into one.

Her lips brushed against mine and my heart raced.

Just as we were about to connect our lips, an approaching voice forced us to jump apart.

"Madams?" The voice that interrupted us asked.

I turned to see Gerda, one of the maids, looking at us curiously.

"Y-Yes, Gerda?" I panted. I sounded like I just ran up the North Mountain and back.

"Prince Viktor says he wishes for your company in the study. He says it's important, regarding his brother." She looked between the two of us suspiciously. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing!" We both yelped together.

She shook her head slowly before turning away. "You girls are still just as crazy as you were as children."

Anna and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"W-We need to... be more, er... careful, next time." I muttered slowly.

Her face lit up with a wide grin. "_Next time_!?"

I realized my mistake and clenched my eyes shut. "I-I didn't... I mean... ugh, let's just go see what Viktor wants."

The redhead followed me with the same huge smile. She tangled our fingers together and kissed my cheek softly.

"I love you, Elsa." She murmured.

"I love you, too, Anna." I just don't want you to know how_ much_ I love you.

* * *

><p>"Ah, ladies!" Viktor greeted us with a polite bow. We both curtseyed. "I wanted to talk to you about Hans." We all sat down at the large rectangular table in the middle of the room. I sat on one end with Anna on my right and Viktor sat across from me at the other end. "Hans... he's sick. Very sick, I'm afraid. I don't know if he'll be able to... make it to the trial."<p>

I raised my eyebrows in shock. Viktor seemed to have zero remorse for the possible death of his younger brother. Actually, he seemed rather pleased.

"We could get a doctor to look at him, if you want?" I looked toward Anna to see her reaction.

She was emotionless. She looked like a statue. It scared me to see her like this.

I took her hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly.

"What do you think we should do, Anna?" I asked gently.

Viktor and I looked to the younger girl curiously.

She looked down after a moment. "Nobody deserves to die in a prison cell, not even... _him_." She spat out the last word like venom, as if it was poison in her mouth.

"So it's settled, then," I looked back towards Viktor. "We'll get a doctor sent to him immediately."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." The prince bowed his head and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to one of my guards."

I dismissed him and he walked out of the study silently.

I looked back at Anna, who was fighting tears.

"Anna," my voice made her look up at me. "It's okay. He's locked up, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing." I interrupted. "I won't let him hurt us again. I promise."

She lowered her head and a few tears escaped her eyes.

I pulled her into my lap and cradled her lovingly, allowing her to cry into the nape of my neck. "It'll be okay, Anna. I'll never let anybody hurt you, ever."

"I'm n-not worried a-about me..." she sobbed. "I don't w-want him to h-hurt _you_."

"He won't, Anna." I kissed her forehead softly. "Have you _seen_ what I can do with my powers?" I chuckled. "I'll just freeze him to the wall if he tries."

She laughed into my neck and pulled away. "I guess so."

I kissed her nose. "Now, what do you wanna do today?"

"Well, I _still_ don't know how to ice skate..."

"Then ice skate we shall!" I giggled.

She grinned brightly. "Can we go to our special place? With the waterfall?"

"Whatever you want, snowflake." I cooed as we stood up.

"Yay!" She squealed.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Viktor's POV<strong>_

I looked down at the letter from father. Slipping it between Hans's prison bars, I let out a huff of annoyance.

"Keep it up, little brother." I hissed. "The plan's going just fine."

"Those _wenches_ will_ pay_ for what they did to me." Hans snarled.

"Damien says the navy's already on their way." I smirked, cracking my knuckles.

"You still corrupting their thoughts?"

I chuckled darkly. "Of course. It doesn't take much to set the queen off into full-blown panic mode."

"Really?" Hans hummed, interested. "How do you do it?"

"You won't believe it, but," I turned to meet my brother's bright gaze. "She's _in love_ with _Anna_."

Hans gasped. "This is _perfect_. It will be their downfall, for sure!"

I heard a door shut somewhere and I hissed out, "shh, the doctor's here, you know what to do."

He nodded grimly and I walked out of the dungeon ignoring the screams that followed shortly after.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Anna's POV<strong>_

"Easy, Anna, easy." Elsa instructed gently as I grasped her arms tightly, the blades beneath my feet making me slide every which way. "Just slide left, then right, then left; that's it, you're getting it!"

I began to go forward effortlessly. "I got it! I got it!" She slowly began to pull away and I stumbled into her arms. "I don't got it!"

She chuckled and helped me stand back up.

"It's not funny!" I pouted.

She just shook her head gently and continued pulling me along.

"Okay. Careful." She pulled away again and I kept going. She pulled over to the side and I kept gliding around the frozen lake.

"I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!" I squealed happily.

"I knew you could!" Elsa encouraged.

I began to go faster, making a full circuit around the lake.

I wanted to pull up next to her and pull her out with me, but there was just _one_ problem...

"Uhh... Elsa?" I gulped. "H-How do I stop?!"

"Just point your toes outward!"

I tried but ended up only going faster.

"Your _toes_ Anna! Bring your heels together and point your toes out!"

I was going towards her at an incredible speed.

"Watch out!" I yelled before slamming into her body.

I heard the breath leave her body as we collapsed onto the ice.

"I am _sooo_ sorry, Elsa!" I gasped, pushing myself up so I could get off of her.

My left knee shot up in response, going straight in between her legs.

I froze when I heard her let out a loud moan in response to the action.

I looked down to meet her flushed face.

"I-I... it's fine, Anna... Uh..." She looked completely flustered and it'd be awfully funny if it weren't so damn _sexy_.

I giggled and kissed her nose. "Sorry, Elsa! Didn't mean to do – er, _that_."

She waved it off and I carefully got off of her. I pulled her up and our faces ended up inches from each other.

Her breath ghosted over my lips and I felt something inside me tug me towards her.

I had to taste her again.

Without another thought, I pushed my lips into hers and she gasped.

After a moment, she moved her arms to settle around my waist and my arms wrapped around her neck, my fingers tangling in her hair and scratching her skin.

She moaned into my mouth and the sound sent shivers throughout my body.

I shyly poked her lips with my tongue and she parted her lips, allowing me to have access to the inside of her mouth.

I eagerly explored the small space. She tasted like fresh snow.

Our tongues battled for dominance and her nails dug into my hips.

I moaned and separated our lips. I moved my mouth to her neck, laying as many sloppy kisses on every inch of her skin I could. I sucked hard on her pulsepoint behind her ear, making her moan loudly and buck her hips into mine.

I smirked at the discovery and bit it gently, sucked it again, then kissed it softly before moving back to her mouth.

She was the one to break the heated frenzy.

"Anna," she panted, "not here. Someone could see us..."

"I don't care," I growled. My center throbbed painfully. "I _need_ you, Elsa."

"Not now." She kissed me tenderly once more. "But soon."

I sighed. "Okay..."

"Let's head home, snowflake. That's enough ice skating for today."

I nodded and we began to walk home, the blades beneath my shoes disappearing along with the ice at the snap of Elsa's fingers.

"I love you, Anna." She murmured.

"I love you, too, Elsa." I just didn't know _how_.

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go! :D<br>**

**Please review and tell me what you think~**

**Until next time, darlings!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update again yesterday Dx  
><strong>

**So my computer is kinda fucked up so idk when I'll be able to post again, so I posted an extra-long, super-juicy chapter ;3**

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews, I love reading them! Thank you for following and favoriting and reading this! You guys are so amazing!**

**Now without further adieu, here's chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>A loud knock at the study door interrupted my reading of the Queen of Corona's letter, and I looked towards it immediately. "Come in!"<p>

Viktor sulked in, his eyes rimmed red and his cheeks stained with wet tears.

"Viktor?! What happened!?" I gasped, going over to him and guiding him to one of the chairs.

"It-It's Hans..." He sobbed. "He's... he's dead."

I gasped. "Hans is... _dead_?"

"The doctor said he was too sick and malnourished, he just... he just couldn't make it..." His body shook with each sob and I felt my heart ache.

"I'm so sorry, Viktor." I murmured. "If only you hadn't come here..."

"It's okay, Queen Elsa. The doctor said he had the virus long before he came here." He looked up at me gratefully. "My country still owes you for his foolishness, and his death will not be a stain on our deal to apologize to you."

"I-" someone barged into the room loudly, making me turn to see Anna.

The redhead had wide eyes. "H-Hans is d-dead!"

She looked between us then muttered, "oh..."

"Anna, Prince Viktor just told me what happened..." I tried to give her a look that said _'we were doing business'_ but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh. C-Can I just, sit in here for a minute? Until you're done, or something? Please?" She begged.

I sighed and nodded, giving in to the girl's wishes. It's not like I could do anything else, what Anna wanted Anna got.

_Whipped._ A voice hissed inside my head.

_Whatever._ I replied.

I turned back to Viktor. "You do not have to worry about giving us anything. You need to grieve. You may have a few days to mourn, then we shall talk business."

"Thank you, my Queen." He stood up and bowed. "I-I think I will retire to my quarters, if that's okay?"

I nodded. "Of course."

He dipped his head in thanks and walked out.

My heart went out to him. No matter how much I disliked him for being related to that _monster_ and for flirting shamelessly with Anna, I really felt his pain. I had lost my younger sibling once, too, and it was horrible.

I turned to Anna curiously. "Are you going to be okay?"

The younger girl stood there silently for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. No. I don't know..."

I walked up to her and wrapped my hand around hers. "It'll be okay. I'm sure he's in a... better place..." I doubted it.

"No, that's not it. It's just... it's so _sudden_." She breathed. "I mean, I knew that he was sick and all, but... but _this_..."

I kissed her forehead softly. "I know, I know. Nobody really expected it, but that's the funny thing about life – the ones you love can be there one moment, then gone the next..."

Anna's eyes filled with concern at my words. "Elsa, how much do you remember of mom and dad?"

The question threw me off completely and I stood there stupidly, not understanding how to respond. "I-I... w-what?"

She blushed deeply and looked away, not meeting my gaze. "Well, I mean, I just never remembered you being with them often, and when you were, it was alone... you don't have to answer, it's okay I mean-"

"It's fine, Anna." I chuckled at her cute rambling. "Honestly, I can't remember much. I remember papa's voice as he told me _'conceal, don't feel, don't let it show'_, and I remember how mama always spoke so fondly of you when I asked about you. I remember their fearful looks when I told them to stay away... I remember how they looked at me like I was a wild animal that needed to be tamed..." I found myself slipping into that dark place of mind. "I remember how... how papa never looked back the day he left me alone forever. The looks of utter annoyance when I asked him for help... how he was just an unreachable person I could never impress, no matter how hard I tried..."

I didn't know I was crying until Anna wiped one tear away with the pad of her thumb. "I'm sorry he locked you up, Elsa."

"Me, too..." I whispered. "He wouldn't have, if I wasn't such a monster..."

"Stop." Anna scolded fiercely. "Don't say that about yourself. You're not a monster, okay? You're a beautiful, beautiful woman with _amazing_ powers-"

"Powers that almost killed you twice and completely destroyed our kingdom." I hissed.

"_Elsa_." She put her hands on either side of my face. "_Stop_ saying that. You're anything_ but_ a monster. You only did those things because you were scared. You were only scared because mom and dad taught you to be scared of yourself." She kissed my nose lightly. "It's okay to be afraid of what you can do as long as you don't let it control you. Conquering fear is a lot like ice skating. It's scary at first, and you don't always do it right. But once you get the hang of it, it's magical."

I smiled at her and gave her lips a quick peck, finally allowing myself to relish in all the redhead had to offer. I mean, who knew how long we had left together? "When did you get so smart?"

She blushed. "I guess I learned it from _you_."

I reconnected our lips. "Definitely from me."

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet. Painfully so.<p>

I wanted to explain to Viktor that I knew how he felt – that I'd lost my sister, too. Sort of.

But I didn't talk.

I sat quietly beside Anna as he and Damien remarked on good memories with Hans, and how much trouble he used to get in.

I could see the tenseness in Anna's muscles, her jaw was clenched angrily.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

She nodded. "Elsa?" She sounded hesitant. "C-Can... can we continue what we were doing earlier?"

My heart pounded against my ribcage and I nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, ladies," Viktor stood up, "I... I think I will retire to my chambers for the night."

"Goodnight, Prince Viktor," I murmured gently.

"Goodnight, my Queen. Goodnight, Princess." He bowed to both of us before walking out with Damien at his heels.

"Poor man," I sighed when they were gone. "It's horrible losing your sibling..."

Anna put a hand over mine, her warmth contrasting my cold skin. "He'll be okay."

I looked at the redhead with a fond smile, standing up and walking over to her. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

She blushed and looked away. "You're beautifuller... I mean, not _fuller_. Just... you look – more beautiful." Her cute stammering reminded me of the coronation and I giggled, kissing her nose lightly.

"You're adorable." I cooed.

She blushed even more and I held her warm cheeks in my hands. I brought her face close so we could connect our lips, but the voice of Kai interrupted as he burst in to the kitchen.

"Madams!" He called as he entered and we jumped apart.

"Yes, Kai?" I looked at the man with an irritated expression.

"I wanted to ask what you plan on doing, now that Prince Hans is dead?"

I looked over to Anna for answers, not wanting to make any decisions without asking her first. After all, Anna _was_ the one to stop Hans from killing me, therefore she had a final say in what to do with the Southern Isles.

"Uhh... c-can we do this tomorrow? I'm kinda tired." She stammered.

I looked towards Kai with a slight nod and he bowed his head in understanding. "Very well," he sighed before walking out of the dining room.

I sighed with relief and looked back at Anna. "Are you going to be okay?"

She took a moment before shaking her head. "No. Well, yes. I mean, _no_." She put a hand to her forehead. "I just... I can't believe he's... gone. I mean, I feel... I feel like this is all so... _suspicious_. I dunno. It just doesn't feel right."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's just so _weird_, that just _days_ before his trial, he falls ill and just _dies_ without warning."

I shrugged. "We don't know what happened or how he got sick, Anna."

"Because we haven't talked to the doctor."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "Anna, we don't-"

"We _do_, Elsa!" She exclaimed. "I mean, we haven't heard back from the doctor after we sent him to check on Hans, so for all we know, Hans could be faking it!"

I shook my head, the wine making it too fuzzy to cooperate and wrap my mind around this strange information. "Let's go to bed, Anna. We can talk about this tomorrow."

She sighed in defeat and followed me through the halls.

I pulled her into my room and shut the door, pushing her against it.

"Now, I do believe you requested we continue our earlier..._ activity_?" I husked.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed bright pink at my sudden flirtatious mood. I smirked mischievously and brought my face mere inches away from hers.

I felt her warm breath on my lips, her breathing just quick pants.

I leaned over to her ear and let my breath ghost over it, making the smaller girl shudder and whimper. "What's the matter, Anna?" I purred, running my tongue along the shell of her ear. "Don't you wanna_ play_?"  
>She moaned and her knees gave way beneath her, but luckily I caught her by holding her waist. I chuckled softly and pulled away to look at her. The poor redhead was completely flustered; her cheeks were a bright shade of red and her now dark blue eyes were wide.<p>

"E-Els-Elsa." She sputtered.

I shushed her by placing my lips onto hers, my tongue instantly running along her bottom lip. She moaned, opening her mouth. I thrust my tongue inside and met hers in a battle of dominance.

I pulled away and sucked hard on a spot beneath her ear, where I felt her heartbeat drum against her delicate skin.

She moaned loudly and her hips thrust into mine. I smirked and sucked it again before dragging my teeth along her collarbone. She shuddered hard and her hands flew to the back of my head, tangling her fingers in my hair and scraping her nails against my scalp.

The action felt _amazing_, and I showed my appreciation by moving my mouth back to her jaw, her cheek, then her lips.

She pulled away with dark, lust-filled eyes. "Elsa, I-I need..."

I felt my heart thrum against my chest. All of my control had been thrown out the window. All thoughts of doubt and disgust were replaced with thoughts of love and _need_.

And right now? Right now I needed to worship the woman I love. I need to think only about _now_, and not care about the future.

"I know, Anna, I know," I whispered, giving her another sweet kiss. "Are you sure you want this?"

I wanted to make sure. I wanted to make sure that what we did tonight wouldn't be meaningless for her; that it would be connecting two people who loved each other physically.

She nodded. "I _need_ this, Elsa. I need _you_."

I put my hands beneath her ass and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I carried her to my bed, laying her down gently as I crawled on top of her.

I practically ripped her dress off and kissed every inch I could of her pale skin. The little mewls she made each time my cool lips met her warm flesh sent tingles throughout my body.

She pulled away with a teasing smile. "Now, this isn't really fair." She motioned to my still fully clothed body and I grinned. With a wave of my hand, my dress was gone. "God I love your powers." She whispered in awe, looking my body up and down.

She suddenly flipped us over and moved her lips to my stomach. I moaned in ecstasy at the feeling. Her warm skin on my cold skin just felt so damn_ good_. And Anna taking control was just _too_ fucking sexy.

"Anna, I – _fuck_." I was interrupted by her teeth scraping along my inner thigh as she nibbled teasingly at the sensitive skin there.

She smirked as she pulled back up to me. "Now it's _my_ turn to takeover," she purred.

I felt a sudden harsh wave of heat settle between my legs and I gasped.

I watched the redhead crawl up to me and push her lips into mine. She thrust her tongue into my mouth and caressed the inside of my cheek. I shuddered and let out a guttural moan that was swallowed by Anna.

She moved her hands beneath me and pulled off the cloth that had been covering my breasts. I let out a loud mewl as her mouth met my nipple hungrily.

Her tongue swirled around the nub and I couldn't help but thrust my hips into hers, begging for some sort of friction.

She pulled away with a _pop_ and looked at me. She used her own hips to force mine down.

"Not yet," she growled.

I moaned again. Seriously, Anna taking control was just _too sexy_. A hard throb settled between my legs and I clenched them together, whimpering at the sensation.

She smirked and took off her own underclothes. I stared in awe at the beautiful naked girl on top of me. She was so perfect, so _amazing_.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered, moving up to kiss her sweetly.

She smiled when I pulled away. I flipped us over and moved my own mouth to one of her breasts, my tongue swirling in circles around it.

Her fingers tangled in my hair and scraped my scalp roughly.

My underclothes were long gone, now. Thrown sloppily to the side in our heated frenzy to meld our bodies together as one.

I moved my hand down to her core. "You're so wet," I teased.

"Only for you," she whimpered. "Now, _please_, Elsa."

She bucked her hips into my hand as I slowly slid my finger into her drenched folds. I began to make small circles on the small nub that I knew would drive her_ crazy_.

When I was a teenager, I read books in the back corner of the library that explained these things. They were romantic novels that were very..._ graphic_. So at least I knew what I was doing, sort of.

Anna rewarded me with a loud mix of a gasp and a groan. I attacked her neck with sloppy kisses.

Her hand flew between our bodies and mimicked my actions and I let out what I can only describe as a sound of pure ecstasy.

I felt something coil in my lower stomach the faster the circles became.

Slowly, I dipped my fingers into her. Our eyes connected as she did the same. The pain was indescribable as we stilled two fingers inside each other, the barrier that protected our innocence gone.

The redhead let out a gasp of pain. "El-Elsa... it h-hurts."

I kissed her passionately. "I know, snowflake, it'll feel better, I promise."

The pain faded from both of us as we began to thrust in and out. Pleasure overtook our systems and we began to set an erratic pace, trying to find the perfect rhythm to meet our dirtiest desires.

"_Fuck_!" Anna hissed in pleasure. "Elsa, I-I think... I'm so close..."

"Me too," I groaned I response.

I curled my fingers, hitting a spot in the younger girl that made her moans increase in volume. She copied the action and pleasure shot through me.

I felt the coil grow tighter and tighter in my lower tummy. It felt like it was going to snap. So, so close.

And then, all at once, it finally did. I assumed it happened to Anna, too, because her back arched up and our chests mashed together. Our hips bucked into each others hands uncontrollably.

Everything seemed to still as our eyes met as we screamed each others names in pleasure. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of coming undone like this. It was euphoric. It was just pure _bliss._

After the momentary high of emotions and pleasure calmed down, I collapsed onto the side of Anna. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, Anna," I murmured, kissing her forehead softly and pulling up the sheets as exhaustion began to tug my eyelids closed. "So, so much."

"I love you, too, Elsa." She kissed my neck and snuggled further into me, entangling our limbs together.

And for the first time in forever, we were one.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that this scene didn't seem rushed. I'll explain in the next chapter why it happened, but until then it might be kinda confusing as to why Elsa decided to do what she did.<br>**

**SO ANYWAY**

**Like I said my computer is kinda jacked up, so idk when I'll be able to update again, so PLEASE bare with me!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Until next time my darlings!  
><strong>

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**My laptop is temporarily fixed! So I can update a little bit more regularly!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELF-HARM AND RAPE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**I know a lot of you don't like the idea, but I'm sorry, this is how the story will go. **

**It may seem like it's coming to an end, but we still got a long way to go, my darlings.**

**So with that in mind, here's chapter 10~**

* * *

><p>Warmth. That was the first thing I felt as I slowly became conscious. Then the fact that arms were wrapped firmly around me. Lips were pressed against my neck, soft puffs of air running along the skin there.<p>

The events of last night hit me suddenly and I snapped my eyes open. Oh my god. _Oh my god_. I slept with my baby sister. I had _sex_ with my _baby sister_! I took her innocence and she took mine and I allowed it to happen!

It only seemed right considering last night my mind was clouded with thoughts of how, like Hans, Anna could die at any moment.

But... but I never meant for_ this_ to happen. The wine must have... no, I only had two glasses.

I looked at the naked girl's limbs sprawled lazily across my body, one arm on my torso and one leg on my waist, both holding me firmly in place.

I took a deep, shaky breath. Okay, calm down Elsa, calm down...

_She should have given that to a man she loved and wanted a future with, not her sick, twisted sister._ A voice in the back of my mind hissed. _You took away her innocence. You stole her purity. You corrupted her._

_No!_ I desperately argued. _I didn't!_

_ You did. Imagine what the people of the kingdom would say if they found out their queen seduced her own _sister_ and stole what she should have given to her future husband._

_Please, stop!_

_ Nobody would want her then. They'd come after you both. Maybe even _kill_ you and Anna. All chances of a future for her are gone, now. Because of _you_._

_ Shut up!_ I clamped my eyes shut, a feeling of panic settling in.

Fear and self-hatred clouded my mind like thick smoke. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating in myself.

A quiet groan made me open my eyes as Anna's own eyes slowly began to open. A sleepy smile spread across her face, then it was replaced with a look of concern.

"Elsa? Is... somethin' wrong?" She asked sleepily.

_She's so cute when - _

_ No!_ I stopped my mind immediately. _Don't think that! She's your _sister_! _

_ It's too late, now,_ that voice chuckled darkly. _There's no stopping it. You're so in love with her it hurts. And because of that, because of_ you_, she can no longer have a family._

I slid out from under her, trying hard not to be too rough. She was much more awake, now, and was looking at me with so much concern it made my heart ache.

"Shit..." I muttered, realizing she was _too_ awake, and would _definitely_ question my actions. "Anna, I-"

"What're you doing, Elsa?" She asked, her voice still husky from sleep.

"I-I have to... I have to go. I'm sorry." I hurriedly dressed and practically ran out of my room, ignoring Anna's pleas to stay.

What have I done?

* * *

><p>By the time I reached my ice palace, it was well passed noon. I knew it was an easy place to find me, but I sent another Ice Guard to make sure nobody came to bother me. That damned Hans killed my first one.<p>

I was pacing the floor of my icy room, the walls no longer a light blue, but instead a menacing red. Sharp icicles were closing in toward me, growing larger and larger as my fear and anger grew.

_What have I done?_

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._ I repeated.

But the urge to do it again was just too strong. I promised Anna I wouldn't but... but I had to... I had to make this terrible feeling go away.

I yanked one of the spikes off the walls and sliced my wrist. Then again. And again. And again. I repeated the action until my arm was a raw, bloody mess. I felt a little better, but it wasn't enough.

I sent out several sharp ice blades, hearing them shatter into the walls. I let out screams of agony and rage as I punched several of my ice creations. The spikes on the walls were destroyed as I kept sending more icicles out into the walls. A harsh blizzard was swirling around me.

_What have I _done_?!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna's POV<strong>_

"Elsa doesn't want anybody near her." The large ice creature snarled.

"But I _have_ to see her!" I argued.

I was outside of Elsa's palace, talking to some giant guard she created. The thing wouldn't let me through!

There was a harsh blizzard around the entire palace. The snow felt like little daggers as it whipped against my small body.

"Just _let me through_!" I hissed. "God-fucking-_dammit_!"

"Go away!" The guard raised its large hand, about to strike me down, when a snowball went up and hit its face.

"Run!" I heard Kristoff's voice. I turned to see him on Sven's back.

I sent him a thankful smile and ran behind the monster as it went after Kristoff.

I told Kristoff about the situation and what happened and he was totally cool with it. He agreed to take me up the mountain and apparently he decided he'd lead the guardian away.

I hurried inside. Once Elsa ran out, I spent about half an hour crying. Why had she run? Did I... did I do something wrong?

_Other than sleep with your sister?_ A voice in my head growled.

I ignored it.

She... she loves me. Why did she run if she loves me?

_Maybe she doesn't._

_Stop._

I gave her _all_ of me. I showed her what she meant to me and she showed me what I meant to her. So why did she run?

When I saw the blizzard surrounding her palace, I knew something was wrong. I just hoped I wasn't too late before she did something stupid.

"Elsa!?" I called into the seemingly empty palace. "Where are you? We need to talk!"

"Go away, Anna!" I heard her distant snarl.

"No!" I argued, climbing up the stairs.

God, even inside this palace it was a freaking storm!

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Elsa!" I gasped as I saw her broken, sobbing form in the middle of the terrible blizzard.

My eyes trailed all over her body, finally settling on the crimson puddle near her arm.

"Elsa!" I ran over to her. "Elsa! What did you – oh god, Elsa..."

Her wrist was a bloody mess. There was so much blood. I fought not to gag.

"Elsa, we need to get you some help, I-"

"No!" She hissed, backing away from me. "I deserve this. I'm a monster. A sick, twisted, monster."

My vision blurred with tears. "Elsa, you're not a monster."

"Yes I am!" Tears poured down her delicate cheeks. My heart ached, suddenly. "I had sex with my _little sister_, Anna! That's... that's just horrible! And wrong! And... and..._ disgusting_!"

I gasped, feeling the tears spilling over. "Elsa, what we did last night was _not_ wrong! It was beautiful. It was the best night of my life and I would never take it back."

"Anna, it was a _mistake_! You could have had a future! I took away what you should have given to Kristoff or some other man you would one day marry! Not... not your sister."

"Elsa, what I gave you was something I saved for someone I _love_. That's why I gave it to you! I love you Elsa, and I don't want to marry anybody because I am so completely in love with you there is _nobody else_!" I was screaming now.

"Anna, you _don't_ love me. You can't be in love with me because-"

"Because _why_? We're _sisters_?" I huffed, rage building up inside of me. "Elsa, I was always taught that love is when you can't live without a person. When they complete you, and make you nervous and happy and they're your entire _world_. I was told that it didn't matter who they were, because love doesn't care about that. Love only knows the heart. Elsa, I _do_ love you. Every last bit of you and if you don't believe that it's _obvious_ you don't fucking care about me!"

"Anna, you don't under-"

"Don't fucking _say_ that, Elsa!" I yelled, hot tears dripping down my cheeks. "I _do_ understand! You're just scared! Scared of your feelings, of your powers, when all you need to do is just _talk to me_!"

She looked into my eyes and my heart throbbed painfully. "Anna. Just... just go. What happened was a mistake, and you should forget about it."

I felt my heart rip in two. More tears came out. How could she _say_ that? "Elsa..."

"_Go_!" She screamed, looking away.

I turned away, feeling agony rip at my heart. I ran out of the palace and collapsed to the ground. Sobs racked at my body, heaving it up and down with each sob.

How could she say that? After everything we did... how could she just... _say_ that?

"Oh, Anna," I heard a terrifyingly familiar voice chuckle darkly.

I gasped and turned to see him. Hans.

Terror gripped at my stomach and I rubbed my eyes.

"B-Bu-But, you-you're dead!" I squeaked, backing away from him.

He grinned evilly. "Ah, yes, my brother did a fine job in convincing you and Elsa that, didn't he? But, no, I am very much alive, Anna." He knelt down and gripped the side of my face with one hand roughly. "It's a pity that I almost let you die, last time. You really are beautiful. I just wish I could take your innocence before your sister did."

My eyes widened. How did he know?!

He let out a cold, harsh laugh. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You two were awfully loud. I'm surprised the guards didn't burst into your room with all that screaming."

I finally recovered from my shock enough to snarl out, "get away from me!"

He used his other hand to roughly shove my shoulders and back to the ground. "But she won't save you, now. My brother has almost corrupted her mind to the breaking point."

"W-What are you-"

"My brother, like Elsa, was born with powers. He can leak into others minds and force them into thinking what he wants. As we speak, he is pushing Elsa into ending her life for corrupting her little sister."

"She didn't corrupt me!" I snarled and, with a sudden surge of strength, pushed him off of me.

He let out a growl of annoyance before picking me up and forcing me into a tree, my back making a sickening _crunch_.

I yelped in pain.

"Please, Anna, you're making this very difficult." He put a rough hand over my breast and squeezed. I opened my mouth to scream, but his other hand came up and slapped me hard across my cheek.

Tears streamed down my face as his hand moved lower.

"Now, let's show you what _real_ pleasure is, so that _monster_ can't hurt you anymore."

Something hard pressed against my thigh.

"Elsa!" I screamed in horror.

Another rough slap.

"She can't help you, Anna." He hissed, punching me straight in the face.

My dress moved up.

I couldn't move.

More punches all over my body.

The hard thing pressed lower.

"Els-" A hard blow to my head and it was all black.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Elsa's POV<strong>_

_Do it. You have to be punished for what you did._ The voice encouraged.

I held the ice blade up to my throat. The voice was right. I had to do it.

I faltered, like I did the first time.

Only this time, it was because I heard a distant scream.

I knew who it belonged to instantly.

"Anna!" I gasped, standing up in an instant.

_Don't bother. She never wants to see you again. She hates you for what you said, for what you've done. She knows you're to blame._

"Just _shut the fuck up_!" I scream, all the icicles and blades shattering at once. The sound is deafening. The wind in and around my palace stop suddenly, snowflakes completely still in the air.

Something is wrong. Anna is in danger. I can _feel_ it.

I rush out of the castle and am stopped by something. Rather, some_one_.

"Prince Viktor?" I gasp. "How did you – ugh, never mind. I need to go. Anna is in danger."

The tall man chuckled darkly.

"Anna? She's long gone, by now." He took a step towards me.

"What?" Confusion swirled within me.

"Like I told you, she hates you for what you did. For taking away her virginity."

"You... you didn't say that."

"Oh, but I did. That voice you've been hearing? That was me. You're not the only royalty with a special power." Another step. "By now, Hans as fixed her up and is taking her back to the dungeon."

I felt anger surge through me. "Hans is fucking dead!"

"Ah, Elsa, so foolish. You didn't think anything of it when the doctor didn't come back. You didn't even check on Hans once!" He chuckled. "First you freeze your kingdom, then you ignore a dangerous prisoner so you can fuck your sister! Christ, you're an awful queen!"

Another storm picked up, this one out of anger. "What the _fuck_ are you going on about!?"

"My brother and I are here for revenge. And for Arendelle."

"You'll never get my kingdom!" I snarled. "Where's Anna! What did you do with her, you sick bastard!?"

"_I_ didn't do anything. My brother _insisted_ he show her what _real_ pleasure is. I'm sure he's having his way with her right now."

I sent several sharp ice blades towards him, just barely missing. "You fucking twisted _psycho_! When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a bloody popsicle!"

I lunged for him, ice blade in hand.

_Elsa, you're not a monster. Heck, I bet you couldn't even hurt a fly. Let alone _kill_ anybody!_ Anna's words from a few weeks ago echoed in my mind.

I faltered.

Something hard smashed into my body.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY.<br>**

**Please forgive me.**

**I just... I had a plot set out for this... and.. and... plEASE DON'T HATE ME I SWEAR IT'LL ALL BE OKAY.**

**I probably just destroyed some of you.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I swear to god this story is gonna have at least 20 chapters, so we're not close to the end, yet. Just please bare with me. I love you guys I'm sorry.**

**Until next time (which WILL be soon, I promise!)!**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

** Some of you noticed they both took each others virginities and yes that is true but that's because, during this time period (even though this is all fictional) women were expected to remain virgins until their wedding night. If not, well, the consequences weren't very nice. **

** Also, I don't know how medieval plumbing works so sorry for my lack of knowledge later on in the chapter Dx**

**I am sooo so soooooo sorry that I like murdered your hearts and souls with the whole rape thing and I need to confirm now that yes, Anna was indeed raped. I'm sorry. I just need some fuel for this story. *if that makes sense lol***

**I just wanna say now that rape is not okay under any circumstances and it's not at all something to joke about. Rape is a serious matter that effects millions of people and can cause many problems both mentally and physically. So please, do not accuse me of making fun of it or call me stuff when I say that it happened to Anna because it's just a story and she will be okay (she's fictional, after all, and I'm a sucker for happy endings).**

**With that in mind, here is the slightly-less-emotional chapter 11~**

* * *

><p><em>Get up.<em>

_ You have to go to her._

_ But I _can't_. Moving hurts..._

A battle was raging between my heart, mind, and body. The pain that was stabbing each one of my muscles was just unbearable. But the aching in my heart... that was much, much worse.

_She _needs_ you._

She does. She needs me. I have to go to her.

I forced my eyes open. The cold air from outside hit my cheeks.

The door outside was wide open, footprints from Viktor's boots leading back out into the mountain.

Why... why didn't he kill me?

_Because if _he_ finds her first, he'll force you to do whatever he wants. Because you'll do anything as long as she's safe._ My mind clicked it all together.

I shoved myself to my feet, ignoring the agonizing protests from my body, and hurried out of the palace.

I created two large, snarling, ice wolves. The creatures had sharp, icicle teeth and their eyes glowed white.

"Find Viktor!" I ordered. "Do what you must."

The creatures took off at my request and I forced myself to follow the small footprints I knew were Anna's at a fast pace.

I had to get to her.

I had to save her.

My arm was a bloody mess, and my face had lots of blood on it, too. I don't know what that bastard did to me, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Anna.

"A-Anna!" I called out into the night.

I was only answered with the quiet swish of trees in the wind.

Oh god, no.

I pushed myself to go faster. I had to beat him there.

The distant snarls of my ice wolves filled my ears.

They found him.

I forced my legs to go even faster, the excruciating pain was almost too much. Tears dripped down from my eyes and froze – literally – in place, my panic creating a harsh icy wind.

Then I saw it.

A pink, huddled form.

The closer I got, the clearer it became. Disheveled orange hair. Pale skin stained with...

_Blood!_

"Anna!" I gasped, collapsing in front of the form.

Bright blue eyes snapped open and looked at me with fear. She crawled away and it was then I saw the source of the blood. Right there, near the top of her thighs where her dress was torn. The fabric had crimson stains, as well, and realization dawned on me.

He... he really did do it. Hans raped her. Hans raped my poor, sweet, innocent Anna.

"Anna, it's me, Elsa," I said softly, tears blurring my vision.

"E-Elsa?" Her voice was hoarse, like her throat was raw from screaming.

Liquid poured down her face as she realized it really was me. She threw herself into my arms and I held her tightly, allowing her to sob into my shoulder.

"H-He... he..." She blubbered.

"Shh, I know, snowflake, I know." I cooed, kissing her cheek gently.

There were horrible bruises all over her face and the skin that was exposed by torn fabric. Her nose looked like it was broken, and her left eye was swollen badly.

The not-so-distant yelp of one of my wolves hit my ears and fear spiked through me.

"Anna, listen to me," I instructed firmly. "I need you to tell me how to get to Kristoff's from here. Can you do that, baby?" She nodded weakly. "Okay. Good. I'm gonna take you there and I promise he won't hurt you. You're gonna be okay. Just trust me." She nodded again and I stood up, carefully scooping her into my arms with one hand under her knee and one behind her shoulders.

I pushed my feet into working, despite the rising pain in my entire body.

"E-Elsa, I..." The redhead coughed suddenly and I clenched my eyes shut for a moment, cold tears streaking down my cheeks.

"Shh, don't talk," I ordered gently, kissing a tear away from her cheek.

She nuzzled into my neck, shaking, as I squeezed her harder.

I had to get there. I just had to.

The ground beneath my feet turned to ice with each step, allowing me to push faster and – hopefully – make Viktor slower. I didn't know how far he was behind us, but I had no intention of finding out.

The snarls of my wolves faded into the distance and I began to relax slightly.

* * *

><p>"Anna, is this the right way?" I asked gently after a few moments of running with the icy wind.<p>

The younger girl turned slightly to look in front of me and nodded. "F-Find Oaken's. His house is right there."

With a sudden surge of adrenaline, I burst forward even faster. I could see the distant smoke of a fire. We were close.

The building came into view and, just as Anna had said, there was a cabin in front of it.

I didn't bother knocking on the door, so I just burst right inside.

"Jesus _Christ_!" The tall, muscular boy gasped, standing up with fear. When he saw who it was and what was happening, his eyes widened. "Holy shit! Anna!"

"Careful!" I hissed, shutting the door tightly and setting the redhead down on a pile of hay. "Shh, Anna, it's just Kristoff." I murmured softly as I sat down beside her, smoothing back her ruffled hair.

"Anna, hey, it's me." Kristoff's voice was much softer now. He bent down to look at her eyes. "Anna, what... what hap-"

"I'll tell you in a minute." I interrupted, not wanting to trigger the redhead's memories. "Do you, er, have anything she can wear?"

He shook his head. "Um, we should go to Oaken's. Get her washed up."

"You think he'll let us?"

"He loves Anna. God, he treats her like she's his own child."

"Okay," I lifted her up like I did before.

The reindeer – what was his name? Sven? – nudged my arm gently, his eyes full of worry.

"Is Anna okay?" Olaf's voice reached my ears and I looked down at Sven's legs, where the snowman was holding on tightly.

I shook my head gravely. "I'm afraid not, little guy."

"Does she need a hug?"

I sighed. "Right now, she needs a bath."

I walked out and looked around cautiously. I used my left hand to create a large snow monster.

"Marshmallow, keep an eye out for Viktor." I ordered. The large creature nodded and looked out into the direction I'd come from.

I hurried over to Oaken's, with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf at my heels.

I walked inside and looked around. "Hello? Mr. Oaken?"

"Hoo hoo!" Somebody called and I turned to see a large man with kind eyes staring at me with a wide grin. "Hello, Queen Elsa, what brings you – oh, dear!" He hurried over to us. "What happened to Miss Anna?"

"Something terrible. Do you have a bath we can use? And perhaps some clean clothes?"

"Of course!" He hurried to the back of the store and our small group followed.

He handed Kristoff some women's clothes and lead us through a door that lead into what appeared to be a very large cabin.

"The family's away for a few days, the house is all yours, ya?"

"Thank you, Mr. Oaken." I smiled gratefully at him and hurried into what seemed to be a bathroom.

I filled the tub with water and Kristoff set the clothes on a small wooden step close by.

"I-I'll, uh, leave you two to it..." Kristoff muttered, a deep red blush spreading across his cheeks.

The door shut and I filled the tub with warm water, hissing when it touched me. I liked cold baths better, for obvious reasons.

"Anna, baby, I need you to take your clothes off." I murmured gently to the half-conscious girl.

Her eyes widened suddenly and she backed up.

"No, no, not like that. It's not like that." I gasped. "I-I man, I need to wash you up and make sure nothing is broken."

Her eyes softened and she nodded. I turned around and gave her some privacy. When I heard the water swish and a quiet hiss of pain, I turned around.

What I saw absolutely horrified me. My stomach dropped. My heart stopped. Time seemed to stand still. The room began to grow cold for a second, but I forced my powers to stay at bay.

Bruises surrounded her body, purple and blue contrasting against delicate pale. The bathwater became crimson as the blood washed out.

"Oh, Anna," I whispered brokenly, sitting on my knees at the edge of the tub.

My pain had returned ten-fold. I gasped, clutching my side. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to force the pain away.

_Come on, Elsa, be strong! For her!_

I slowly opened my eyes to find bright teal staring back at me.

"Elsa, what happened to you?" Anna whispered, concern and fear lacing her tone.

"It's nothing," I assured weakly. "Just a few bruises, that's all."

"Elsa." Her voice was firm, commanding. She used her fingertips beneath my chin to make me look up into her eyes. "Don't lie to me. Please, tell me what happened."

"I-I don't remember." I admitted, defeated. "Viktor knocked me out, and he... I think he just beat me up."

She visibly relaxed, obviously fearing something _else_ happened.

"Anna, I'm going to wash you now, okay?" I grabbed the washcloth from the edge of the wooden tub. "Tell me if I hurt you or if you wanna do something yourself, okay?"

She nodded and I wet the cloth.

* * *

><p>Once we were both bathed and in comfortable clothes (Anna in a nice warm dress and me in one of my winter dresses) I took the smaller girl back to Kristoff's cottage.<p>

Anna's nose, fortunately, wasn't broken. She only had some bruises and gashes. I, however, had several deep wounds (my wrist covered in the ones I did myself) all over my torso. My face had some good bruises, as well. The side of my head had a rather painful lump from being hit against by what I assumed was Viktor's giant paw of a hand.

The worse injury was between Anna's legs. Nothing seemed teared, I'd noted with relief, but there were some scratches. Anna told me that Hans didn't... inside, thank god, so the chance of her being pregnant were definitely thrown out the window.

I had set Anna down on a stack of hay and the tall, blond ice harvester stood up from his spot on the floor with Sven.

"Look, I know you girls have a kingdom to run, but you need to rest and heal. I'll go out tomorrow and tell Kai to keep it a secret. I'll just tell everyone that you're taking a vacation." Kristoff explained firmly. "I'm not letting you two leave like _this_. Not when those two _psychos_ are out there, and _definitely _not until I put that _bastard_ to justice."

"Leave _me_ to the justice," I snarled. "Just tell Kai to inform Commander Felix that Hans and Viktor are wanted for treason and that Anna and I are safe. Tell them to find – and imprison – Hans and Viktor at any cost."

Kristoff nodded. "I'll leave first thing in the morning, but first you ladies gotta heal."

I smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Kristoff, for everything."

"No problem. I'm gonna talk to Oaken for a sec, but I'll be right back." The Ice Harvester walked outside.

"Anna," I turned to the redhead, "I am so, so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I was just being stupid." I bit my lip as tears blurred my vision. "I was just so... so_ scared _of what I felt and what I did because of it. What we did was _not_ a mistake." I looked into bright blue eyes as they urged me to continue. "What we did was _beautiful_. It was just amazing. I would never take it back because I'm so damn in love with you it _hurts_. I love you more than I have ever loved anybody. I don't care that we're sisters because, like you said, love only knows the heart. And what my heart wants is_ you_. _Just_ _you_. I love you, Anna."

I watched a single tear drip down her cheek before her hands cupped my face and pulled me into a deep, loving kiss. A thousand words that we could never say were spoken through that kiss. It spoke of love and trust. It was the kind of kiss I'd read about in books countless times, but never thought twice about.

When we pulled away her loving blue gaze met mine.

"Oh, Elsa, you have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that." She smiled. "And please, don't ever hurt yourself again. I hate it when you hurt inside, Elsa, but seeing you hurt _outside _is just too much. Please promise you won't. Please."

"Anything for you, my little snowflake." I cooed, kissing her freckled nose affectionately. "Now, we've both had a long day. We need to rest if we're going to be healthy enough to take those boys down."

She giggled and laid back in the straw. I lay beside her and put a cautious arm around her waist. She snuggled into me and I sighed contentedly.

I knew this feeling of security was only an illusion, but it was nice to pretend I might not have an entire kingdom pressing a knife to my throat in the morning.

Because for now, Anna was safe. And as long as she was safe, I was more than happy. If only for just a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, I don't now how medieval plumbing works. So I just kinda winged it.<strong>

**Before I go I gotta tell you guys to read an AMAZING AU fic called "A Snowflake in Spring" by Celery Sticks. It's simply fantastic and it's legit my favorite AU fic of Elsanna ever. Like seriously. Go read it.**

**With that, I leave you in emotional heartbreak!**

**Until next time, my amazing readers who I love so very much!**

**xoxo~**


	12. Chapter 12

** So I wanna take this chance to thank all of my reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers. You guys are so amazing thank you so much for sticking with me.**

** I'm almost at 100 followers! :D**

** So in celebration of my near-hundred-ness, I want y'all to give me challenges. Like, post them on Tumblr (whynotelsanna . tumblr . com) on my blog. They can be anything (as long as it's not drawing because I can NOT draw. Unless you want me to draw cats. I can draw those.) from a random writing prompt to forcing me to sing a verse or two from a song from Frozen (because some people think I can sing, so why not?). Literally, it can be anything. I will do every last one of them.**

** Thank you guys so much, you really give me inspiration and I'd like to point out some constant reviewers and thank them:**

** First off, I wanna thank Yui, who always posts a review on all of my chapters. Thank you so much! Next, I wanna thank GoldenHeart333 and Baku babe! You two are awesome and always make me smile with your awesome reviews :D Last, I wanna thank 19. Your advice makes me a better writer so thank you so much.**

** Okay. Extra-long A/N has come to an end and if you read this far, then good for you and thank you so much.**

** NOW. ON WITH CHAPTER 12.**

* * *

><p>The next few days, to put it lightly, were hell. They were filled with agonizing pain – that became even worse after the trolls came and used some sort of healing magic – and Anna's screams of terror. The poor girl had been having terrible nightmares and it always destroyed me to see her this way.<p>

As the week went by, the trolls came over every day, healed us a little, and went home. And each day, the pain worsened, then disappeared. Our wounds were almost completely healed, by the time Commander Felix's large form barged into Kristoff's small cabin.

Felix was a large, burly man. He had a long red beard with a few braids in it. His hair was long and went passed his shoulders in curly waves. Over his right eye was a nasty scar, a scar nobody asked about or would ever ask about. He was very tall – way over six feet – and had thick, visible muscles. All in all, he was the type of man you'd never have the balls to fuck with or talk shit to.

"Commander Felix," I stood up and gave a polite curtsey as he bowed, taking off his metal helmet.

"My Queen," he seemed out of breath. "It is a pleasure to finally see with my own eyes that you are safe." He was a friend of papa's, one who knew of my power and tried his best to help me control them... until papa and mama shut me in. He loved me like a daughter. "However, I cannot say the same for Arendelle."

I gasped, fear pricking at my skin. "What happened?"

"Prince Viktor and Prince Hans, they... they've gathered forces just outside of the fjord. They demand the kingdom surrenders, or else."

I grit my teeth. "Commander Felix, do you still own the_ Amund_?"

"Aye, Queen Elsa." He nodded.

The _Amund_ was one of – if not _the most_ – terrifying ships ever built. It was the largest in all of Arendelle, and had over two hundred cannons on each side. The crew was made up of the finest sailors in Arendelle and it could easily take down more than one ship.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"We're going to pay the princes a visit and demand_ their_ surrender." I snarled.

"Elsa, no!" I turned to see Anna, now fully awake, staring at me with wide, fearful eyes. "Elsa, you can't you could get hurt or – or _worse_! I just got you back, I can't... I can't let you go..." Her eyes were brimmed with tears.

I felt a stab of guilt in my heart. "Anna, I have to do this. I'll be okay. I'll just use my powers to-"

"To _what_ Elsa? _Kill_ them?"

My eyes widened in shock. "Anna-"

"No!" She stood up. "I'm not a child, and neither are you! You can do this _peacefully_, Elsa!"

"Anna, I _need_ to talk to them face-to-face." My voice was surprisingly emotionless even for me.

"Elsa, _please_!" She begged.

I looked at Commander Felix. "Can you please give us a moment?"

He nodded and stepped out of the too-low-for-him door.

When the door shut I turned back to the redhead and put a hand under her chin.

"Anna, listen to me," I began softly. "You and I both know what I'm capable of with my powers, and we both know how much I fear losing control over them, but I _need_ to do this. I'm not saying this will end peacefully, and I'm not saying it will end with bloodshed, but what I _am_ saying, is Hans is going to _pay_." My voice had become a dark, low growl. "I know I don't have good control over my powers, but anything that happens to him that involves my ice is his own fault. I don't know what's going to happen when I talk to them, but I_ do_ know that I'm going to make him _beg_ for mercy."

It was weird. I don't know where these thoughts came from, all I knew was they just came forward as a protective urge for Anna. I needed to make him pay. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted to have him_ bleeding_ in my arms.

And Anna knew this.

And the strange look in her bright blue eyes made me snap back out of my strange trance.

I really_ was_ a monster.

I couldn't control my rage anymore.

It was like watching somebody else control my body. I just... I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't control the words or anything.

I backed away from the redhead, my eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, god, did I just say that?" I whispered in horror. "I-I'm so... I didn't... Christ, I really_ am_ a monster..." I clenched my eyes shut, feeling a warm liquid drip down my cheeks.

I felt a soft hand on my cheek in an instant. It was warm and loving.

I opened my eyes to see Anna looking at me with utter adoration.

"Elsa, do you remember when I had that nightmare, and you said you were here. That you were alive and you'd never leave my side?" The sudden question threw me off.

"Uh, what... what do you-"

"Or the time when we were kids and you swore that you'd always protect me?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Or when... when you found me, how you promised to always take care of me, no matter what?"

"Anna, what are you-"

"All those promises were about protecting me, right?"

I nodded. What the hell was she going on about?

"Then listen to me when I say this: for me to be completely safe, and sane, I need _you_ with me. I would go crazy thinking about you on that ship talking to those... those _monsters_. I can't let you go, Elsa. For the both of us, it would be better if you _stayed here_. With me."  
>Her voice was so full of desperation it brought a lump to my throat.<p>

But I couldn't stay.

"Anna, I am a queen. I must defend my kingdom, at all costs." I pulled my hands to my chest and played with my fingers – a nervous habit. "I need to protect you, and I need to protect Arendelle. Please don't make me choose between you and our kingdom."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Elsa..."

She approached me and put her hands on my face. She pulled me into her and pushed our lips together.

Her soft, warm lips molded into mine and I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Her tongue poked shyly at my bottom lip and I instantly granted her access. I massaged the inside of her mouth and she moaned quietly, her fingers tangled in my hair and scratching my scalp.

When oxygen became a greatly needed factor, we pulled away, panting.

"Anna, I'm going to make another promise." I declared, meeting her teal gaze with my own icy blue orbs. "I promise that, no matter what, I will always come back to you. I love you, Anna, and I would never leave you like that. Even if something _does_ happen on that ship, I'll come back to you. I always will."

A few silent tears streamed down her freckled cheeks before she connected our lips again. No words needed to be spoken.

"Just... be careful, okay?" She leaned our foreheads against each other.

"Okay." I murmured.

* * *

><p>Our final goodbyes the next day were silent. We spent the day alone (Kristoff and Sven and Olaf were getting some ice) and the entire day was spent with stolen kisses, cuddles, and sweet murmurs of our love.<p>

I knew that today would end with me going back to Anna either way – be it in a casket or in the glory of victory. I just hoped she wouldn't have to bury another family member on her own.

"Queen Elsa?" Commander Felix's deep voice made my head snapped toward him. "The men are ready. Are you?"

I nodded. I had changed into one of my elegant ice dresses, and my braid came lazily over my shoulder like usual.

I wanted to make sure I was able to move around quickly and easily, just in case.

"Alright, men!" Felix called out to the crew. "Let's go teach those princes a lesson!"

Loud cheers filled the ship as the large vessel began to move forward.

I looked back out to the docks.

I'm glad Anna stayed with Kristoff. I'd told the Ice Harvester to take her somewhere safe if they heard any loud booms, and he gave his word that he would. I wanted her as far away from here as possible.

Several smaller – but still very threatening – ships followed the_ Amund_. They would stop a little ways behind us as we approached the Princes' ship, but they'd still be ready just in case.

I watched as the large Southern Isles ship came closer and closer.

"Queen Elsa?" Felix's voice startled me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

I wasn't fine.

I was terrified.

Not of what _they_ could do, but of what _I_ could do. What if I lost control?

A large hand met my shoulder in a gentle, soothing pat. "It'll be alright, Elsa. I'm sure you'll be able to hold it back."

I sent him a grateful smile.

At last, we pulled up to the large brig. It was even bigger up close.

Prince Viktor and Prince Hans were smirking at me as we approached.

"Ah, Queen Elsa!" Viktor sneered. "I was wondering when you'd pull out of your sister for long enough to talk to us!"

I felt fury blaze through me, but I forced it down.

"Viktor, what do you want? Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He cackled. "Not only do I want Arendelle, I also want the infamous Ice Queen's powers!"

"There's no way in _hell_ you could take my powers!" I snarled.

"Ah, but there is. There's a little_ potion_ I received during my travels through Scotland and Ireland. Some old witch told me it could take away magic. If I threatened the life of your sister, I'm positive you'd change your mind about fighting us away." He was grinning devilishly and I felt my stomach churn. Something wasn't right.

"Listen here, you _sick bastard_," I spat, "if you so much as lay a _finger_ on Anna, I will freeze you to the wall!"

The wind picked up with a cold chill.

Viktor laughed harshly, his brother joining in.

"Oh, Elsa," Viktor began, "I already have. Well, my _brother_ has. I can just force the memories back into her mind and make her live through them _every day_."  
>I clenched my fists at my side. "Don't you fucking <em>dare<em>. You're not getting Arendelle. You're not getting my powers. Just _leave_!"

"Or else what?" He chuckled. "Prove yourself to be the monster you fear you are?"

I remained silent.

"Elsa, you really should have been there," Hans spoke suddenly. "The look on your sister's face as she realized her sick, _twisted_ lover wouldn't come to save her was priceless. It was just perfect."

I felt anger surge through me. _I will make him pay for what he did to you, Anna!_

The wind was strong now, and the air was bitterly cold.

"Ah, but I'm sure she enjoyed it," Hans continued. "I mean, how could you not? Having sex with _me_ after being... _deflowered_ by you had to have been a major diff-"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP_!" I screamed, ice punching through the water and into the sides of the Princes' ship.

The first boom of a cannon filled the air. Splinters of wood flew everywhere and I shielded my face from it. The smell of smoke hit my nose.

And just like that, the war began.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my longest chapter, buuuut it's pretty good, I think.<br>**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it and I know there isn't a lot of Elsanna right now, but I promise very, very soon there will be lots of it. Like, loads. I don't expect to keep a war going on for eight chapters lol**

**So with that in mind, I leave you!**

**Thank you so much for reading, please review! Until next time, my lovelies!  
><strong>

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me a while to update this one. I had a 3-7 (which is where you don't go to school but you go in at 3 and stay until 7 doing work) because my bus driver hates me.  
><strong>

**So anyway this chapter is really short and I'm sorry for that.**

**BUT WOO OVER 100 FOLLOWERS! Thank you guys so much! I'm glad you all enjoy this story!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**So here we go! Chapter 13 :D**

* * *

><p><em>BOOM.<em>

I jumped visibly; shock, then horror coursed through me.

That sound...

That was a cannon.

_BOOM. BOOM._

Realization dawned on me and I began to shake violently.

"Anna?" Kristoff was at my side instantly. "Are you okay what's-" he was cut off by another series of _BOOM_s.

Terror tore through me and hot tears poured down my cheeks.

"E-Elsa!" I gasped. "Oh, god no!"

I began to run towards the door of the cabin, but was blocked by the tall ice harvester.

"Anna, I can't let you." Kristoff stated firmly.

I tried to move around him, but he, once again, stopped me.

"Elsa told me to keep you here. To keep you safe." He continued.

"I need to go make sure she's okay!" I tried to shove him aside again, but he just took my arms in his large hands.

"Anna, I'm just as worried as you are. I don't want Elsa to get hurt. But believe me when I say this, she _will_ get hurt if you are there. She'd throw herself in front of you to keep you alive. She'd do anything – including risking her life – to protect you. And we both know that the princes just want you so they can control her. Please, just _stay here_."

I felt torn. I wanted to help the love of my life in any way I could, but I also wanted to be by her side, even if it meant risking both of our lives.

I collapsed to the ground, sobs racking my body.

Kristoff sat beside me, pulling me into his chest as I cried. "Shh, she'll be okay. She promised, remember? She promised..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>_

The sounds of the cannons around us were deafening. My ears ached and my chest rumbled with each shot.

But I had started this war.

Therefore I had to finish it.

With a sweep of my hands, I created a harsh blizzard around the two ships. I sent sharp icicles into the sides of the princes' ship.

I looked to the side to see a large ship coming straight for ours. I used my powers to knock it into the water, the splash spraying me in the face.

I wiped the water away and raised a spiky ice wall around the princes' brig. They couldn't move it, now.

I sent icicles into the sail, tearing it to peaces.

Suddenly something collided with my shoulder.

I gasped as I looked at it.

Was that... an arrow?

It took a moment for me to feel the pain, and when I did it hit me harder than anything I've ever felt. Warm liquid poured down my dress and skin.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Viktor sneered, holding a crossbow in his hands. "I would have thought you were used to pain, seeing as you sliced your wrists up pretty well."

I snapped at that. I used my free hand to send ice blades at him, one cutting him across the cheek.

"Tsk tsk, what would your sister say if she saw you in this war? Do you think she'd panic?" A large, terrifying smirk suddenly filled his features. "That's another thing about my power, Elsa... I can make them think and see what I want them to."

"What the fuck do you-" I was cut off by something pushing our ship to the side, making me fall to the floor with the impact.

Splinters flew everywhere, some of them scratching my skin.

"I could show her you dying." Viktor explained simply, as if it was obvious. "Of course, then I'll have to either do it myself or bend the illusion of it."

Our ship rocked back and forth as the other one kept pushing, firing more holes into us.

"Forgive me, my Queen!" I heard before being shoved off the side of the ship. I gasped loudly before the water hit me roughly.

My shoulder ached horribly. It was like a fire had spread out from the wound and was infecting all of my skin. Then it felt worse, because the arrow was yanked out. Blood leaked out into the water.

Another figure pulled me up to the surface and we gasped for air.

Commander Felix looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Queen Elsa. We have to get you somewhere safe."

"No!" I snarled. "I need to kill that bastard for what he did to my sister!"

I was suddenly fueled by rage, and used my powers to shove the both of us up out of the water and onto the princes' boat.

Viktor and Hans smirked at me.

"Your sister is quite upset, Elsa." Viktor hissed. "In fact, she might just want to join you in your 'watery grave'."

"What the hell did you show her!?" I demanded, advancing towards them.

"Just you getting hit with my arrow, then falling overboard. It was rather fuzzy, but your foolish little sister believed it. And now? Now she might just consider _killing herself_ for you." He cackled.

I lunged for him, my fists encased in ice. I punched him hard, then froze his feet to the ground.

"You fucking bastard!" I snarled. "Tell her I'm okay! Tell her _right now_!"

He smirked. "I'm afraid the damage is already done."

Horror pierced through me and, before I knew what I was doing, I leaped off the boat and used my powers to run across the fjord on a path of ice.

I couldn't let her do this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna's POV<strong>_

_ Say goodbye to your _disgusting_ sister, Anna._ A voice growled in the back of my mind.

Suddenly, I was no longer in Kristoff's sled, heading up the North Mountain.

I was on a ship.

I watched as an arrow pierced Elsa's shoulder. She was too close to the edge of the ship! She fell back as the blood began to leak out and I watched as the clear water began to turn a crimson red.

"Elsa!" I screamed in horror, now back with Kristoff. "Oh god no! No!" Hot tears streamed down my face. "Kristoff, we have to go back! Now!"

"Anna? What's wrong?" The blond turned to me with slight fear laced in his voice and face.

"V-Viktor... he showed me Elsa being shot with an arrow then falling overboard. She didn't swim up, Kristoff! We _have_ to go back!" I exclaimed.

Sven looked back at us and Olaf gasped from the back seat.

Kristoff turned the sled around and Sven kicked off at a great speed towards Arendelle.

She couldn't be dead. Right? If she is... then I have to die, too. A world without Elsa is just... just... too painful.

_Oh, Elsa... _

* * *

><p><em><strong> Elsa's POV<strong>_

The sounds of cannons faded as I pushed into Kristoff's cabin.

It was empty.

Why was it empty?

Oh god. Anna!

"Anna!" I called, fear striking through me.

Where was she?

_Kristoff took her somewhere safe, right?_ My mind tried to find a good reason, but all of them became dark and scared me to death.

Pain pulsed through me.

_Elsa,_ Viktor's voice taunted. _Is now a bad time to mention that my arrow was poison-tipped? I assume it's almost too late to save you. And poor, poor Anna isn't there, is she?_

My eyes widened. I fell into his trap. I fucking fell for it.

Anna wouldn't be coming here if she was still alive. She'd be going to the fjord, where they could easily get her.

And I fell for it.

"Fuck!" I all but screamed, pushing myself to my feet. The pain in my shoulder was agonizing, and I didn't know how long I had until it finally ended me. But before it did, I had to make sure she was okay.

I didn't care if it made me a monster. I had to protect Arendelle. I had to protect _Anna_. They would pay for what they did. I don't care what happens afterward as long as _she_ is safe. But it all came back to one solution:

I had to kill Hans and Viktor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I promise I'll update quicker this time (because I don't have school tomorrow for some reason)!<br>**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! Should Elsa REALLY kill Hans and Viktor? Or will it just make her think even worse of herself? Will she get to Anna in time?**

**Until next time, my darlings!**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this chapter is really short and it sorta seems rushed but it was the best I could do on a sleep-deprived mind. I'm seeing Vampire Academy today so I sorta stayed up all night fangirling about it Dx It sorta worries me you all want Hans and Viktor dead so badly omfg but I can't blame you**

**AAAANYWAY, here's Chapter 14! Please review because reviews make me happy and update quicker!**

* * *

><p>It was too much.<p>

I couldn't go on much longer.

I could see the fjord, but it was just _too much_.

My shoulder ached horribly. It felt like it was being torn at by rabid dogs.

The blood was beginning to dry around the wound, but my entire arm was covered in crimson.

I felt dark waters begin to pull me down, but I fought against them. I was never this weak. I'm not this weak. I will never _be_ this weak.

The fjord was closer now.

The forest had whipped against me, making scratches all around my body as I pushed myself to go faster and faster so I could reach the fjord before Anna, but I barely felt the scratches. My shoulder was worse and all pain was primarily focused there.

When I got closer, I realized that the Southern Isles ship had docked.

And soldiers were loading out of it, charging at innocent villagers.

"No!" I screamed. My anger and fear made a huge ice wall appear in front of them, making them stop in their tracks.

I finally made it to the battlefield, looked around desperately for Anna. She had to be here. She had to be safe.

"Elsa?" Hans snorted from behind me. "God, you're irritating. How are you still alive?"

I turned to face him. My face scrunched into a snarl. My wound was forgotten as adrenaline surged through me, fueled only by fury and hate.

"Because, Hans," I took a menacing step towards him, "unlike _you_, I'm strong. I'm not a cowardly _snake_ who decides to hurt _innocent people_ just because I'll never be king in my own kingdom. And unlike _you_, I _care_ about these people. And unlike you," I waved my hands and froze his feet to the ground, making him look down in shock, "I'm not a monster."

The ice crawled up to his waist and he screamed in agony as spikes began to pierce his feet. The further the ice crawled, the sharper it became. I watched as my creation became stained with crimson blood.

Hans screamed in horror as the pain became worse.

"Y-You?" He chuckled coldly as the life began to ebb away and his pale green/hazel eyes became duller. "E-Elsa... you're... the b-biggest... monster... I-I know..."

I watched as he became limp and the soldiers around us went silent.

I suddenly realized what I had done.

"Elsa..."

I looked up to see Anna with her hand over her mouth.

"Anna..." I gasped, tears filling my eyes. "O-Oh god... what... what did I do?"

Part of me was glad Hans was dead, and that he died at my hands. I mean, he _raped_ my little sister. He hurt her _twice_. He _deserved_ this.

But the other part of me was horrified by what I had done. I _killed_ somebody.

_You're the biggest monster I know._

I felt someone pull me into them, their arms wrapped tightly around my waist as they sobbed into my neck. It took me a moment to process that it was Anna before I put one arm around her back and pet her hair soothingly with my other hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I whispered over and over into her ear.

After a second she pulled away with a smile.

"Elsa, I'm not... that's not why I'm crying." She half laughed and half sobbed. "I'm crying because I'm happy that he's gone."

My eyes widened as she pulled herself back into my neck.

"Well, well," another horribly familiar voice snarled. "Isn't this just sweet? Should I wait until you two kiss before I tell your kingdom about your _disgusting_ affair? Or should I just spare them the _vomit_ and tell them now?"

Anna pulled away and we both turned to see Viktor looking at us with dull eyes.

"You aren't going to say _anything_, Viktor." I growled. "As Queen of Arendelle, I will arrest you with the charge of treason."

Viktor laughed coldly. "You won't be queen once I tell them about you and your... _lover_."

_You wouldn't fucking dare._ I threatened internally.

_Watch me._ He hissed back.

The ice wall had shattered when Anna and I were reveling in each others presence, apparently.

The soldiers and villagers were all gawking at us, waiting for some sort of order, I guess.

"Citizens of Arendelle," Viktor began loudly. "Your queen has a dark secret. A secret that I feel you should all know before you continue to live under her rule."

I looked at Anna with panic. What do I do?

"Have you ever wondered why she hasn't chosen – or even _looked_ – for a suitor?" He paused for a moment to chuckle. "That should have been the _first_ thing she did as queen."

I looked back at him. Fuck, what do I do?

"Well, it's because she-"

"_Stop!_" Kristoff yelled.

We all turned to the blond in a stunned silence.

"Viktor, that's _enough_." He growled. "None of us know if we can even _trust_ you. You _did_ just betray our queen, so what makes you think we'll believe anything you say?"

Viktor quirked an eyebrow. "I assume you're the poor fellow who gave his heart to Princess Anna?" He snorted. "Do _you_ know why Anna never tried anything with you?"

"Yes. I do." Kristoff took a step towards him with Sven at his side. "She isn't into me like that. Which is fine, because she's my best friend." Another step. Sven put his head down, making his antlers point towards the prince. "And she loves Elsa more than anybody – and I won't let a _douche bag_ like you destroy what makes her happy."

Viktor began to laugh hard.

I took my chance.

I froze his feet to the ground.

His soldiers began to run towards me, but I pushed them down with a harsh gust of wind.

I grabbed Viktor's wrists and held them tightly in my hands.

"What are you going to do, Elsa?" He snarled. "_Kill_ me like you killed my brother? And just _prove_ to yourself and your kingdom that you're the monster you always feared you are?"

I flinched, but held his wrists tighter, frost beginning to creep past my hands and up his arms.

I noticed a bottle poke out of his pocket, and reached in to grab it.

"Is _this_ the potion you were talking about?"

For the first time since we met, I saw fear flash behind Viktor's eyes.

"Don't touch that!" He barked.

"Or what?" I laughed coldly. "You'll kill me?"

I turned to see Commander Felix with a few of his men walking towards us.

"Commander!" I greeted. "Arrest this man and make sure he drinks this." I waved the bottle. "We will hold a trial in three days."

"Yes, Queen Elsa." He walked over and shackled Viktor's wrists.

I turned to the group of soldiers who were standing by fearfully. They were obviously terrified of my powers.

I let the wind pick up and the temperature drop as I walked up to them.

"You are going to go home and inform your king that if your kingdom _ever_ tries anything with Arendelle again, I will see to it personally that they will never return home." I growled. "And inform him that I have taken Hans and Viktor's fates into my own hands, seeing as they can't choose a good punishment."

"Y-Yes m-ma'am." One soldier, who was obviously the leader, sputtered.

"Good," I crooned. "Now _go_!" Another strong gust of wind pushed them towards their ship and they loaded it quickly.

I turned to Anna, who was standing there with wide eyes as she watched me.

"Viktor, we will see you in three days," I snarled. "Until then, you will rot in the dungeon and lose your powers."

"You probably won't live that long," Viktor chuckled darkly. "Not with the poison still in you."

I looked down at my wound, shocked. With all the adrenaline pumping through me, I hadn't felt it. But _god_ I felt it now.

I gasped as pain began to takeover my body. With each heartbeat, the pain worsened.

"Elsa!" Anna was at my side instantly. "Oh god... Kristoff, we need to get her some help!"

The dark waters were back again, but a hundred times worse. They pulled at my mind and threatened to drag me under completely.

I weakly reached my other hand up to caress her freckled cheek as she leaned over me.

"I-I love you..." I rasped.

Then the waters yanked me into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay I know you hate me for two cliffhangers in a row, but I'll update again today just to save you guys the worry ;D<br>**

**So I know this is rushed and short but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think by reviewing! Why? Because reviews make me update quicker! A happy author makes a happy story! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time, my darlings!**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I wanted to. I've had a busy weekend so this is the best I could do. I'm so sorry, guys!**

**But hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to review because a happy author updates more and makes better, longer chapters!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I hadn't stopped crying. I couldn't.<p>

I was so, so scared. Mortified. Horrified. All the -ified's.

I didn't want to bury another family member, let alone the love of my life.

But there she was, in my arms as we rushed to the palace, still and cold. Her pale face was slowly losing its color, and her shoulder was just a bloody mess.

"Oh, Elsa," I whispered, combing my fingers through her platinum blonde hair.

The carriage slowed to a halt and I pressed a light kiss on her cool lips. They felt colder than they used to.

"Princess Anna," Kai bowed as he offered his arms out.

I shook my head and took Elsa in my arms. When we were out of the carriage, I carried her bridal style.

My heart was numb with agony as we rushed towards the hospital ward of the castle. Our parents had it build in because I'm so clumsy and it's definitely come in handy more than once.

I gently placed my sister on the bed offered and doctors rushed to her side instantly.

"Wait outside the curtains, Princess Anna." One of the nurses murmured. "She'll be okay."

I had my hands clenched tightly around one of her own, and I had no desire to leave.

"Please, you don't want to see this." The nurse continued.

A hard lump rose in my throat and I did as I was told. I sat down on another bed (this one empty) and let the tears fall out.

Why did they have to come here? Why couldn't they have left us alone?

I swear to god if I lose her because of them...

"Anna?" Kristoff sat beside me.

I looked up into his kind brown eyes.

"You really _do_ love her, don't you?" He asked after a moment of silence as the doctors and nurses bustled around behind Elsa's curtain.

I nodded. "So, so much." I whispered.

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I watched her pale, sleeping form quietly. She was so beautiful.<p>

The bandage on her shoulder was slightly stained with blood.

The doctors said they think they got the poison out, and the trolls came over and tried some magic.

But all that was left now was to wait.

Wait and see if she would live or...

_No,_ I scolded myself, _don't think that. She's going to be okay. She promised._

My eyes flicked over her features. Her barely noticeable freckles that littered across her delicate pale skin; her long, slender fingers; her gorgeous, platinum blonde hair... god, she was so beautiful. So perfect.

I softly brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Elsa," I whispered, clasping her hand in my own. "I love you so, so much. Please, come back to me."

* * *

><p>I didn't get much sleep that night. Or any of the two nights after that.<p>

I haven't been sleeping very well, lately. I stayed up every night watching her sleep. I'd doze off every now and then, only to snap back awake a few minutes later and get back to watching.

Sometimes she'd take a gulp of air, and I'd think she was waking up for a moment. But then, she'd return to her peaceful sleep.

Other times she'd stop breathing for a second. That's always absolutely horrifying. Just for one sliver of a second, I think I lost her. Then she breathes again and it's the most wonderful thing in the world.

With each rise and fall of her chest, my hopes begin to rise. She's still breathing. She's still here. She's okay.

With each rise and fall of the sun, my memories of what happened between Hans and I fade away. They're still there, and every time I close my eyes I get some sort of memory of it.

But as long as I focused on her, on Elsa, the love of my life and my sister, it was all going to be okay.

"Come back to me," I whispered every time I'd wake up from a short nap and every time I settled in for one.

"Come back to me," I whispered once again, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead as my heavy eyelids drooped down.

* * *

><p>"Princess Anna!" Somebody gasped.<p>

I gasped and snapped my eyes open.

"What? What happened? Is Elsa okay? Oh god!" I got up from my chair beside the sleeping queen and looked down at her.

"She's beginning to wake up!" One of the nurses – whose name I totally forget – exclaimed.

My heart leaped up to my throat and I let out a squeal of excitement.

I watched eagerly as she began to stir.

Her eyes began to open agonizingly slowly. It took them a moment to focus on something. They were dull and darker than usual.

Her bright blue eyes met mine.

"Elsa!" I couldn't help the grin that spread across my cheeks.

Tears began to leak over my eyelids.

"A-Anna..." A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as I grasped her hands in mine.

"Queen Elsa," a doctor walked up to us. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Did... is Viktor...?" She bit her lip.

"Viktor has lost his powers, Your Highness." The doctor nodded.

"C-Can Anna and I be alone for a moment?" Elsa asked once she looked over to see me in tears. "Please?"

They all nodded in understanding and swished out of the curtained room.

I held her smooth cheeks in my hands. "You're alive. Oh, god, Elsa... you're alive..."

The blonde curled her lips into a small smile. "I'm so glad _you're_ okay." She whispered.

_What does _that_ mean?_ I wondered.

She seemed to sense my confusion. "When I went to the fjord, it was because I thought you went there to... to _join me_ in my 'grave'." She explained softly. "I was just so afraid of what I'd find once I got there. I can't imagine-"

"Shh," I leaned over to press my forehead against hers. "It's okay now. We're okay."  
>"We're not okay. Not until I decide what to do with <em>him<em>." She growled. All at once her eyes went dark and glazed over.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

She snapped out of... whatever that was, with a gasp. "Oh god. I-I killed him. I killed Hans. Oh my god. I actually did it. I-I thought... oh god..."

"Shh," I repeated. "Elsa, baby, it's okay. You're okay. It's okay. Shh."  
>"Anna, I <em>killed<em> someone. A _prince_, no less! His kingdom is sure as hell going to be after me!"

"No they won't, Elsa. Those men were terrified of you. They'll warn the king to never come back here."

"I don't _want _people to fear me, Anna!" She clenched her eyes shut, a single tear beginning to drip down her cheek.

"Elsa," I wiped the tear away with the pad of my thumb. "Being a female ruler means that people think of us as an easy target. You just proved them wrong. It's only right that we use that to our advantage. It's _okay_ for bad people to fear you."

"But-"

"No buts. Let's just focus on _now_." I pushed a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm so, so glad you came back."

"I promised I would, didn't I?" She murmured.

I smiled softly and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anna." She connected our lips in a sweet kiss.

It was strange, how she made me feel so..._ free_. Like I was flying.

When we pulled away, our foreheads were once again touching.

"Now," I sighed contentedly. "We gotta get you fixed up, then we can hold that bastard's trial."

She grinned and kissed me once more. "Okay."

She was alive. She was safe.

And god, nothing could compare to that. Not even that feeling of her breathing after a second of not breathing. Not even waking up from being ice to see her looking at me with so much love. Not even our first time.

Elsa was here.

Elsa was safe.

And I'll be damned if I let her go again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I made it seem like Elsa died at first xD<br>**

**But seriously thank you guys so much for the reviews! You're amazing!**

**Please don't forget to review because I read all of them and they help me write better chapters! **

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helloooo everyone! I'm superduper happy because I saw Vampire Academy the other day! (It. Was. AWESOME.) So since I'm in a good mood, I made a good, long chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews because those made me even happier! (And, as promised, a good author makes good, long chapters)**

**So please review because I love reviews and I think you are all just so fantastic! Also, if you have a Tumblr you should follow me (my url is whynotelsanna . tumblr . com *no spaces*) because I post a shit ton of Elsanna (and occasional funny/random stuff). My ask box is always open to whatever you wanna say, as well!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 16! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Anna, you don't have to come." I murmured softly to the redhead as she hurried alongside of me.<p>

"Yes, I do." She argued simply. "I wanna make sure he's completely powerless."

I sent her a grateful smile. I didn't actually want to do this alone. I'm glad she was with me.

My shoulder was still a little sore, but it had been a little over a month since I was shot, so it was healing. The trolls helped a lot, even though I'd often pass out from the pain they caused as they tore flesh and reassembled it in new places with their strange magic.

Viktor's trial was still to be debated, as was any sort of word from the Southern Isles. Anna and I were walking to Viktor's cell, now, to make sure he had no powers and to get a few more answers from him.

The dungeon was only illuminated by the feint sunlight that poured in from the prison windows. Each room was blocked by a heavy metal door with one window with iron bars. There was only one window and one bed in the stone room.

When I finally reached the cell that Viktor was in, I opened the door slowly.

Viktor sat on his cold bed, his wrists shackled to the floor. His head was in his hands, and as he looked up, I noticed the beard beginning to grow around his once cleanly shaved face.

His mouth spread into a sickening grin. "Ah, Elsa!" He greeted in a mockingly sweet tone. "It's good to see you're still alive! I guess those powers have made you stronger than most?"

"Stop with the talking, Viktor." I growled as Anna shut the door behind us. "We're here to ask you some questions."

"But of course, I wouldn't expect anything less." He chuckled darkly.

Anna stepped up to my side. "And you're going to answer _all_ of our questions, got that?"  
>He laughed again, but nodded his head.<p>

"First," I began, "tell us how you planned to take my powers."

"Well, that's a good question, my Queen." He rubbed his hands together. "Once you drank the potion, the power would drain from your body slowly. Each day they'd become less and less, and as that happened, I would drink another potion, one that allowed me to absorb magical properties. It was such a useful potion, it's a shame that the guards took it away from me." He sighed. "Anyway, once I drank that, I would just have to touch you to absorb those powers. Then, once they were completely gone from your system, I would use them to make you surrender your kingdom."

Confusion tore through me. How did he get all of these potions?

He let out another snort of laughter. "I told you, I visited a place called Scotland, where a witch gave me what I wanted for money. Foolish old hag."

I narrowed my eyes. "Have you not lost your powers yet?"

"They're almost gone, I'm afraid." He sighed. "I can still faintly hear others thoughts, but only if I focus hard enough."

"This potion... it can work on anyone?" Anna whispered with shock.

Viktor looked at the younger girl with raised eyebrows. "Surely you don't think you _want_ my powers!"

Anna remained silent and my heart dropped.

"Anna-" I began, but Viktor cut me off.

"I may be able to make other people suffer, but the worse toll my powers can take is on myself!" He exclaimed.

We both looked at him with confusion.

He took a deep breath. "It's difficult to tell which thoughts are your own, with these powers," he began. "And sometimes, the dark thoughts you mean to give to others recoil back to you. It slowly makes you lose your mind. Believe me, Anna, you don't want these. All magic comes with a price."

"Not all magic." I cut in.

He looked at me with dark eyes. "Why do you think you're so vulnerable to emotions? Your powers can harm others, yes, but you? My, what they can do to you."

A heavy silence filled the cell.

I felt a hand grasp mine. Anna.

"Ah, I see your... _affair_ is still strong." Viktor chuckled.

I felt the temperature drop as my anger began to rise.

Viktor _tsk_ed me as he shook his head, amused. "You still need to control that temper, Elsa. Who knows what will happen next time you lose it."

"_Enough_!" I snarled, ice forming along the walls. You could see Anna and Viktor's breaths as they stared at me.

"Well, my Queen," Viktor stood up slowly. "I suppose I will see you at my trial."

I narrowed my eyes and squeezed Anna's hand tightly, beginning to turn towards the door. "Yes. You will."

And with that, we left. Not another word was uttered. None that _we_ could hear, anyway.

* * *

><p>Anna's fingers combed through my long, platinum hair as I laid my head down in her lap.<p>

I was so glad I was allowed to stay at home, now. It sucked not being in my own bed. Or, in this case, Anna's.

"I love you," I sighed contentedly as her nails scraped against my scalp, making my eyelids flutter closed.

"I love you, too," she cooed softly.

I knew we had to talk about... about what happened, but I was afraid to bring it up. I didn't know how far we could go, or if we could even get far at all. I didn't know what touches were and weren't okay. I didn't know what to do and what not to do.

"A-Anna," I sat up and looked down at my hands in my lap nervously. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" She asked, worry and fear laced in her voice. "Are you okay? Does your shoulder hurt? Do you want some ice – wait, you can make ice. Are you thirsty? I could-"

"_Anna_."

"Sorry," she giggled. "I ramble. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I looked up to meet her bright blue eyes. "But... _you're_ not."

"What... what do you mean?" Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Anna, please, _please_ don't take this the wrong way." I began. Wow that was a _terrible_ way to start. Her face fell instantly. "Shit, I didn't mean-" I took a deep breath. "What I meant was, I-I want you to hear me out, before you say – or do – anything. And I really don't want to come off as selfish because I'm only asking because of you – ugh, now_ I'm _rambling."

"Elsa," she put a hand over mine. "It's okay. You can ask me anything."

I bit my lip and thought hard about how to approach this. _You can do this, Elsa._ "Anna... I was just wondering... um... b-because of what happened with... with _him_-" I didn't need to say who, because she already knew "-I just wanted to know what's _okay_ and what _isn't_."

I watched as her eyes clouded. They became darker, sadder. It scared me.

"N-Never mind!" I yelped. "Y-You don't have to. It's okay."  
>"No, it's not okay." She finally muttered. "You're right to ask that, actually. I just... I don't know, Elsa. I'm afraid of it hurting like it did. I'm afraid of remembering. I'm afraid..." She took a steady breath as her gaze lowered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm afraid of seeing <em>him<em> instead of _you_." She finished shakily.

Sadness stabbed my heart and I reached a hand up to cup her cheek, pulling her softly into me. She embraced me tightly as I met her lips with my own. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it was all that was needed.

"It'll be okay," I whispered against her. "We'll be okay. I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured, meeting my lips again.

Our lips moved together perfectly. It was like we were two puzzle pieces fitting together.

Before I knew it, Anna had pushed me onto the bed, her legs straddling my thighs as her hands pawed at my chest.

I let out a low groan when she squeezed my breast hard over the material.

"A-Anna," I gasped as her lips moved to the sensitive spot beneath my ear. "W-What are you-"

"Elsa, it's been _way_ too long since we've done this," she purred in my ear, biting the lobe gently. "Unless you don't want this?"

Any protests I was going to make died in my throat when she moved her lips to my pulse point, sucking hard on the skin there, then nipping and licking it.

I moaned softly and she smirked against my skin.

I felt my ice dress melt away at my will and she sighed, leaning back to look at my body.

"God, I almost forgot how perfect you were." Her eyes flickered all over my pale skin, settling on my wrist. She lifted it up and placed gentle kisses on the scars there, each one loving and full of care. Her lips moved to my collar bone, then further down.

"A-Anna!" I hissed when she yanked my bra down, tossed it away, and took my nipple in her hot mouth.

Her tongue danced across my nipple, swirling in circles around the sensitive nub.

Pleasure shot through me as her teeth gently scraped against the sensitive flesh.

She gave the other nipple equal attention before leaning back up to hungrily shove her tongue in my mouth.

_God_, dominant Anna was so fucking hot.

My mind was foggy. I was losing control in the best possible way.

I clawed at her dress and she let me pull it off. Then her underclothes.

I hesitated.

I pulled away, panting heavily. "A-Anna, I don't... want... to hurt you..." It was hard to talk when she kept running her mouth all along my throat, alternating between sucking, nipping, and licking at every inch of skin she found.

"You won't, Elsa," she whispered when she pulled away, her warm breath tickling my face. "Please, I need this. I need _you_."

That was all it took for me to lose control completely.

I flipped us over and kissed down her torso. I swirled my tongue in circles around one nipple before biting it gently and switching to the other.

Anna let out small mewls of pleasure as her fingers tangled in my hair.

"God... _fuck_..." She groaned as I kissed further down.

I hesitated once again at the edge of her panties. I could see her arousal soaking through, and it only made the heat between my legs stronger.

"You're sure about this?" I murmured.

She nodded vigorously. "_Please_."

I lowered her panties and looked into her bright blue eyes as I leaned in and ran a gentle tongue along her slick folds.

Almost instantly she let out a cry of pleasure, her hands flying to my head once more to tangle in my hair. Her nails scraped against my scalp and her face flushed bright red.

She tasted _amazing_. Sweet.

I circled her clit with my tongue and she let out a _really_ loud moan of my name.

"Shh, baby," I cooed as I pulled away from her soaking core (which caused a whine of protest from the redhead). "You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?"

She shook her head quickly. "N-No. _Please_, Elsa!"

I grinned at her begging and thrust my tongue back inside her soaked lips.

I pushed my tongue inside her, looking up into her eyes to make sure she was okay.

When they turned cloudy, I pulled away again.

"Anna," I murmured as I moved up to her. "Anna, it's me. Elsa. Not him. You're okay."  
>Anna's blue eyes opened back up and met my own. "O-Okay," she whispered. "Okay. I'm okay."<br>I moved back down and looked back into her eyes, which were watching me closely, as I ran a tongue inside her wet folds.

"_Ugh_, Elsa!" She gasped as my tongue reentered her dripping wet hole.

Once I was confident that she wouldn't go back into her memories, I began to wiggle my tongue in and out.

Her fingers scraped hard against my scalp as her hips bucked against me.

I hummed into her, which caused her to moan even louder.

"Oh, _fuck_! Right _there_!" She yelled when I hit _that_ spot. "Ooooh, f-faster! Ugh _fuck me_!" She bucked her hips even harder against my face. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuuck_! I-I'm so... so close!"

I felt her walls begin to clench around my tongue as I quickened my pace. I moved my mouth up to her clit and gently slid two fingers inside of her, causing her to scream her appreciation.

I thrust in and out of her at a hard and fast pace.

Her moans got louder and louder as I moved up to connect our lips. Her tongue thrust into my mouth, wrestling with mine for a moment before she pulled away to moan when I curled my fingers.

The bed began to shake and I was afraid it'd start hitting the wall.

"Oh _god_!" The redhead screamed. "I-I'm... I'm gonna..."

I bit her earlobe teasingly before purring, "scream my name, baby."

"F-Fuck! E-_Elsa_!" Her walls clenched tightly around my fingers.

I let her ride out her orgasm before pulling out and sucking my fingers.

I pulled them out with a _pop_ as she looked into my icy blue gaze.

"God, I love you." She whispered, kissing me gently.

"I love you, too," I grinned. "Now, let's get some sleep. I'm sure you're exhausted and my shoulder sort of hurts."

She frowned. "Shit! I forgot about your shoulder! Are you okay?"

"Anna, don't worry about it." I giggled.

She pouted. "But, I wanna return the favor!"

I kissed her lovingly. "You owe me."

With that, she turned onto her side and I cuddled into her back, pulling the sheets up. She curled into me and I let our bodies mold together.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and she clasped our hands together.

It was moments like this I forgot about us being sisters. I forgot about our kingdom and their expectations of me.

It was the one time I truly felt happy. The love of my life sleeping peacefully in my arms after I made love to her. It was beautiful. Euphoric, even.

Because I was completely and irrevocably in love with Anna.

And nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So. As a person who has never been raped, I don't know what sex is like afterwards, but I hope I portrayed it okay. I mean, I would say Anna should be weaker, but she is not a weak person. She's a fighter. She's actually really strong. (I mean, she hit a wolf with a lute, threw a freaking bust across the hall, and punched a grown man off a boat. That bitch is strong as hell.) <strong>

**So please tell me what you thought by reviewing! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Until next time, my little darlings~**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so so so so SOOOO sorry I haven't updated recently! My week has been so freaking hectic oh my god. I went out on a date with my crush then found out that she's moving in July and so now we're kind of friends with benefits like oh my god just insanity. And I had so much DAMN homework! Then I got back into Once Upon a Time and uuuugh Dx**

**Anyway, I am so very sorry this took so long to write. This story is seriously my longest lasting story EVER! It's already got 150+ followers and 90+ favorites so thank you so so much for sticking with me! You guys are amazing! **

**With that in mind, I have done my best to try to understand how Royal Court procedures worked, but I do have a large lack of knowledge so I apologize for any wrong information/portrayal of how this works. I have no clue how it works. Ugh.  
><strong>

**Please don't forget to review (I love reading them so very much!) and enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I heard the jingle of shackles and straightened up in my throne. Even Anna straightened her back from her spot beside me.<p>

The courtroom was filled with lords and ladies from all over Arendelle and beyond. I made sure no Southerners were allowed to enter the fjord long before the trail.

I looked over at Anna and gave her a comforting smile. "It'll be okay."

"I hope so. I just... I have a bad feeling." She admitted.

Two guards held each of Viktor's arms as Commander Felix approached with a scroll.

"Prince Viktor of the Southern Isles," Felix began loud enough so the whole court could hear. "You have been arrested and charged with the crimes of treason, murder, and helping a prisoner escape. Do you accept these charges?"

"I do," Viktor spoke confidently.

"The trial will now begin." Viktor put his hand on the royal book, a book we used to make people swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

After a moment or so of speaking, Viktor looked up into my eyes.

What I saw scared me half to death.

There was a gleam in his dull eyes. He was planning something.

"Queen Elsa and her advisers will take a few moments to plan your punishment." Felix explained at last.

I turned to Anna, who was basically my only adviser besides Kai and Felix. I told the boys to wait a moment so we could talk, though.

"Anna, did you see his eyes?" I whispered worriedly. "He's planning something. We have to play these cards right, or else."

"What could he possibly be planning? He knows he'll either be executed or banished to the land beyond the Northern Mountains." She took a shaky breath.

I nodded slowly. "But even so, his powers may be gone, but he still knows enough about us to use that to his advantage."

Anna bit her lip. "Well... what do you want to do?"

I sighed. "I already killed one man... I... I don't really want to kill another."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Then I suppose we could banish him? To some far away land, perhaps?"

I scoffed. "What land would _take_ him?"

"Well, what about the lands beyond our borders? Isn't there a large unclaimed territory there?"

"Yes. It's utterly barren. Horrible place to be, really." I glanced back at Viktor, who was still smiling to himself. "Alright, I'll ask Kai and Felix."

I turned to the men who were looking at us eagerly. I nodded my head and they walked over.

"I believe we should execute him." Felix hissed.

"Or keep him locked up." Kai added.

"Princess Anna and I believe it would be... _better_ if we banished him." I deadpanned.

The two men glanced at each other.

"Your Majesty... are you sure that is wise? He could always come back-"

"If he tries, he will be executed immediately." I cut Kai off.

"If that is what you wish to do, I will support you, my Queen." Kai bowed his head politely.

"What do you think, Commander?" I turned to the taller man.

"I _still_ think we should execute him. But, hey, if he ever tries to come back my men and I will have fun hunting him." He smiled grimly.

"Very well. It is settled." I turned to address the entire courtroom. "Under the charges of treason, murder, and helping a prisoner escape, I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, find you, Prince Viktor of the Southern Isles, guilty. Your punishment is to be banished to the outlands beyond the Northern Mountains. Should you ever try to return here, you will be executed on site. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Queen Elsa." Viktor nodded, the grin never leaving his smug little face.

"Do you have any last words before you are escorted to your banishment?"

"Yes, I do, my Queen." He turned slightly so he could talk to the whole courtroom. "As I mentioned before, your queen has a terrible secret. A sick, twisted secret that I feel you should all know."

My heart rose to my throat and my stomach dropped like an anchor. Oh no. Oh, god, _no_.

"That is _enough_, Prince Viktor!" I heard Anna snarl, but I couldn't say anything. I was frozen.

Viktor ignored the princess' order. "You see, her and her sister seem awfully _close_, don't they? Well, that's because they've been – pardon my language – _fucking_ each other _senseless_ behind closed doors. Elsa hasn't been taking on – or searching – for any suitors. Haven't you ever wondered why? It's because she is _in love_ with her _sister_."

There was along, agonizing moment of silence in the courtroom. Not a single word was spoken. Not a sound to be heard. Wide eyes glanced between Anna and I.

I snapped out of my trance and scoffed. "Anna and I? _Sleeping_ together? Being in _love_? Why, you must be _mad_!"

"These _accusations_ against us won't get you out of your punishment, Viktor." Anna all but growled.

"The princess and Queen together in _that_ way!?" Kai huffed. "How _ridiculous_!"

The courtroom erupted in a roar of laughter. The nobles were nearly doubling over in their seats from the 'outrageous' suggestion.

Viktor looked crestfallen. "B-But it's true! True, I tell you! They're filthy, filthy sinners!"

"Says the _murderer_!" Somebody in the crowd barked.

"C'mon, maggot!" Felix snapped his fingers and two guards took Viktor's arms once again. "Off you go. Time to say goodbye to everyone."

"I'm not crazy! I'm not!" Was the last thing we heard before the man was dragged out of the room and shoved into an iron cage on the back of a cart with two horses.

"Well, that was close," I whispered to Anna.

She nodded wordlessly.

So, so close.

* * *

><p>"Anna," the redhead had been unusually quiet since we got back from the trial. I was worried. She was never this quiet. Something was wrong. "Anna, is everything okay?"<p>

We were in her chambers, were we'd been spending most of our time, lately.

The younger girl sighed after a moment and shook her head. "No. I'm not. We were just almost outed to _everyone_. We were so, _so_ close to having our _relationship_ exposed to _everyone_."

"Anna-"

"Did you _see_ the look on their faces? They were so disgusted!"

"Anna-"

"I mean, why wouldn't they be? We're _sisters_! We're fucking _sisters_ and we're doing _things_ behind closed doors that should only happen between a man and a woman! Or at least two people who aren't _siblings_!"

"Anna, I-"

"We could have been thrown out of our kingdom! Or worse! They could have _killed_ us, Elsa! Killed _you_..." She trailed off into a thick silence.

"What are you saying?" I whispered, breaking the terrifying silence between us as tears blurred my vision.

"I'm saying... what if... what if this isn't worth it?" She murmured.

My throat swelled painfully and I fought harder against the tears. "A-Anna..."

"Nothing is worth losing you. Even if it means you'll have to marry a prince and... and have an heir... we have to just... forget this. Forget it happened. Because I could lose you. And I don't want that to happen. Ever." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. My heart stung horribly.

"Anna. This is worth everything. I would give my _life_ for you!" I couldn't help the painful sob that escaped my lips. "What we have between us is worth everything in the world and beyond. I don't care if we're outed. If we ever are, I'll run away with you. Nothing matters as long as I have you. I _love_ you, Anna. Nothing will ever change that. I don't _want_ a prince, I want_ you_. I don't _care_ about producing an heir, because I have_ you_. You're all that I could want and more." Hot tears poured down my cheeks.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered.

"No, Anna, let me finish." I wiped my tears frantically. "Everything I've ever done was for_ you_. I have never loved anybody as much as I love you. And even if we _are_ found out, I don't care because I have_ you_ and that's all that matters to me. As long as I have you, everything will be okay."

"Oh, Elsa." A small smile spread across Anna's features. "I love you. I love you so much, it hurts."

I pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you, too."

Another kiss. "Then what do we do about _this_?" She asked, motioning between us.

I shook my head. "We'll figure it out later. It's been a long day."

"So... what do you wanna do _now_?" Her tone became husky.

The mood in the room shifted as soon as she said that. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her nails dragged along my shoulders.

A sharp pang of arousal flew between my legs.

"Hm, I kind of want a_ midnight snack_," I purred into her ear, my breath ghosting along her sensitive skin.

I felt her shuddering breath against my shoulder and I smirked.

"I bet you're _soaked_ already," I husked.

She let out a low whine and her hips bucked into mine on their own accord.

I trailed my lips along her neck, leaving sloppy kisses in my wake.

"_Elsa_," the redhead hissed as I bit down on her pulse point.

Within mere moments, we were both bare, our desires controlling us, urging us to remove all of our clothes in a heated frenzy of lust.

I lightly scratched my nails along her side with my left hand, while my right hand massaged her breast.

"S-Shit!" She gasped as I began to make small circles over her clit.

I moved my mouth from her breast and kissed my way down.

Her fingers tangled in my hair, pushing me down further and further.

I ran a tongue along her drenched slit and _god_ she was so wet.

"_Fuck_!" She squeaked, her hips thrusting up into my mouth.

I used my hands to force her hips down so I had more room.

I pushed my tongue inside and Anna let out a loud moan.

"F-Faster, Elsa! Ugh, _yes_... hng... right t-there... _fuck me_!" She screamed in ecstasy as I curled my tongue in all the right places.

Her nails dug into my scalp and I moaned, making her scream her appreciation.

I moved my tongue to her clit and pushed my fingers in and out of my little sister, her hips bucking into my face frantically.

"Shit! S-So close!" The younger girl hissed.

The bed was slamming into the wall, the pace of our fucking was so fast and hard.

For a moment, I was worried people would hear Anna's screams or the bed's irritating squeak, or the frame's slamming. But all was forgotten when I felt Anna's walls clench impossibly tighter around my fingers.

"Oh, fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck _fuck_!" Anna gasped, the volume of her voice becoming impossibly louder. "Oh _shit_! El-Els_aaaah_!"

I let her ride out her orgasm before lapping up her juices, then leaning up to connect our lips.

"You have such a dirty mouth, Princess Anna." I purred, nipping her earlobe.

Suddenly I was flipped onto my back.

"Hmm, you have _no_ idea." She husked, her eyes a dark shade of blue.

I felt a wave of heat pass through me and settle between my legs.

Anna leaned down and placed gentle kisses on my inner thighs.

"A-Anna," I moaned.

"Shh," the redhead hushed, placing a pale finger over my lips. "Don't touch until I tell you to."

I whimpered pathetically as she placed wet, sloppy kisses along my neck.

She bit into my pulse point then ran her tongue along the spot there. I hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain and my hands flew to her waist.

Anna let out a low growl and pushed my hands above my head.

"Tsk tsk tsk," she shook her head. "_No touching_, Elsa. I think you need to be _punished_."

"P-Punished?" I gasped. My center throbbed painfully and I clenched my thighs together.

Anna forced her legs between mine and spread them apart, making the throbbing even worse.

"A-Anna!" I whined.

She took my nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive nub.

Pleasure coursed through me and I groaned loudly.

She bit it gently before moving to my other breast.

"God, Anna, _please_!" I begged. The cool air felt strange against my soaking core.

The redhead smirked at me and _god_ she was so fucking sexy. "God, Elsa, you're so fucking dirty, aren't you? You _love_ it when I dominate you." _Yes, so fucking much!_ "I bet you're so damn wet right now. I bet you're _soaking_." _Yes. Yes I am please touch me!_ I whimpered in response. "Hmm, well, I _guess_ I'll take it easy on you. But only because you're being so good for me."  
>She kissed her way down my body agonizingly slow. When she finally reached my core, she breathed against it and I shuddered.<p>

_Keep it together. No touching. No touching. No..._

"_Fuck_!" I gasped as she ran her tongue along my drenched slit.

_No touching_.

Her tongue thrust inside me at a quick pace and she put my legs on her shoulders to get a better angle.

Pleasure shot through me and I began to shudder.

I was so close already. Embarrassingly so.

"God, _fuck me_!" I nearly screamed.

She wrapped her lips around my clit and thrust three fingers inside of me.

Her fingers curled inside of me, making me yell my appreciation.

I needed to touch her in some way.

"A-Anna!" I gasped between loud moans. "C-Can... _fuck_! Can I-"  
>She hummed against me and my hands flew to her hair. I tangled my fingers in her auburn locks, scraping my nails against her scalp.<p>

I felt my walls begin to pulsate around her fingers, but that didn't slow Anna. If anything, it made her thrust into me faster. Harder.

I was yelling my appreciation for the increase in speed and I could hear the bed slamming into the wall again. We'd have to fix that, soon.

I felt the coil in my lower stomach tighten even more. It was close to snapping.

"A-Anna!" I gasped. "S-So... so fucking... _shit_!" Just like that, it snapped. "Fuck! Oh, shit _yes_! Anna!"

I rode out my wonderful orgasm and Anna lapped up my juices.

We were both shaking slightly from our intense fucking as she leaned back up to kiss me sweetly on the lips. I could taste myself on her.

"God, I love you." I breathed.

"I love you, too," she murmured, cuddling into my side.

I was exhausted.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered after a moment.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"What do we do, now?"

"Right _now_, we sleep." I knew she meant our relationship, but I wanted to just enjoy being in her arms and having her snuggled against me.

She sighed, defeated, before kissing my shoulder lazily.

"Goodnight." She hummed contentedly and soon her breathing became steady.

I watched her sleep for a moment. God, she was just so damn beautiful. I counted her freckles until sleep overcame me.

I only got to ten.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the sex scene was a <em>liiiiittle<em> rushed. I tried my best. I'm exhausted.  
><strong>

**So I hope this sort of makes up for my lack of updating! I'll update as soon as I can, I promise!**

**So as always don't forget to review and thank you so much for reading!**

**If you have a tumblr you should follow me at whynotelsanna . tumblr . com :D I follow back~**

**Thanks so much for reading and until next time my lovelies!**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**My friends, we are close to the end. This isn't the last chapter, but I mean we are really close to the end of this story. Like, about 2-3 chapters away.**

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I would've had it up sooner, but my laptop was being a butt (and I was screaming at it because of Once Upon a Time) BUT HERE IT IS.**

**Also, I'm planning on doing this alphabet thing my friend suggested. It's where I create an Elsanna fanfic based off of an alphabetic list of words/phrases. Would that be something you would all enjoy? (It'll have fluff AND smut! The WHOLE PACKAGE!)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and PLEASE don't forget to comment because I love reading comments they give me so much joy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Queen Elsa?" Kai's voice reached my ears and I peered up from the large scroll I was reading.<p>

"Yes, Kai? What is it?" I glanced back down at the paper and sighed. Apparently our neighboring kingdom, Corona, was having some issues with the Southern Isles, as well.

The door shut behind him and I looked back up. That was strange. Kai never shut the door to talk to me unless it was something serious.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, panic settling in my subconscious. "Is it Viktor? Is he back? Is Anna-"

"Everything is fine, my Queen." Kai chuckled and I instantly relaxed. _Thank the gods._ "However..." _Uh-oh._ "Viktor's accusations earlier today," the slightly plump man sat down at the chair in front of me. "They made people suspicious of your... _relationship_ with Princess Anna. If you don't do something soon, the court could turn against you."

I bit my lip. "What do you suggest I do, then, Kai?"

He seemed to mull over this for a moment. "I believe... you should open your mind to the possibility of taking on a suitor."

I froze. I felt the temperature of the room drop rapidly. "A-A _what_?"

"A suitor, your majesty."

"I-I c-can't. No. I w-won't!" I growled. _I belong only to Anna!_

A sad smile tugged at his lips. "Then it's true, isn't it?"

My eyes widened. I tried to force myself to talk, but nothing came out. _Oh fuck. Oh god. Oh shit oh shit._

"You can't honestly believe nobody _heard_ you two?" Kai chuckled.

My mouth just opened and closed stupidly. _Say something, dammit!_

"I-I... y-you're n-not... mad?" I sputtered. _Nice, Elsa. Real fucking nice._

He looked down at the papers for a second, then met my gaze again. "Well, I can't say that I'm happy about it, but all I care about is your happiness. When your parents died, they gave Gerda and I full custody of you and Anna, and we swore we would put your happiness before our own. Even if it means you and Anna are... _together_."

I felt a pleasant warmth spread from my heart. "T-Thank you, Kai. You have no idea how much that means to me."

He smiled softly at me. "However, I can't say that the rest of the kingdom will be as... _accepting_. Sooner or later, they'll wonder why you haven't taken on a suitor and produced an heir."

My stomach dropped. "What do I do, Kai? I-I can't – no, I _won't_ – marry a man I do not love. I only want Anna. I can't, Kai, I just _can't_."

"Don't worry, your majesty." Kai patted my shoulder gently. "I have an idea. All the kingdom needs is an heir, correct? They already know that you're a fine ruler without a king. Now all we need to do is get you a child."

"They'll think I'm a whore if I just have a child!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, but if _Anna_ has a child..."

I remained silent. What the hell was he going on about?

"Rumors of Kristoff and Anna are circulating the kingdom. If Anna were to become pregnant, it would only be assumed that Kristoff is the father."

"But they're not married!" I protested.

"Then what do you suggest you do, Elsa?" He sighed.

I thought for a moment. There was only one option that would make us all happy, but I had to run it by Anna, first.

* * *

><p>"Is that even <em>possible<em>?" Anna gasped.

"Anna, nobody will think any different." I explained slowly. "Kai even said it was a good plan. The kingdom won't think anything of it. They'll be hesitant, yes, but think about it: how could a family with no known history of magic have a child with magic powers?"

The redhead remained quiet.

"Anna, Kai told me of a distant kingdom with _two _queens. They say, while everyone was hesitant at first, everybody eventually grew to accept it." I licked my lips and swallowed down the lump rising in my throat. "Besides, if-if we just _tell them_ we're not related, they'll be okay with it. I mean, sure, it'll take some convincing, but..." I trailed off, watching the pieces click together behind the younger girl's eyes.

"So... what you're saying is... if we convince everyone we're not really sisters – that _you're _adopted – they will be fine with our... _relationship_?" She repeated slowly, as if every little detail was as fragile as a porcelain plate.

I nodded. "Yes."

A long silence followed. I wondered what she was thinking. Was this a bad idea?

"Okay." She finally agreed.

"Look, Anna, I know it's a long shot but-" I stopped myself mid-sentence. "Wait, what?"

"I said, 'okay'. This is a good plan. I think it'll work." She smiled softly.

I took a deep breath. "Okay then."

"Okay." She repeated.

Another moment of silence.

"So..." Anna's cheeks turned a slight crimson. "You wanna... um... makeout?"

I giggled and leaned in, capturing her thin lips between my own.

* * *

><p>I stood tall on the balcony hovering over the courtyard that was connected to the Royal Study. Below, the entire kingdom – well, the part that could fit in the large enclosed area – was gathered with eager faces.<p>

I had called the entire kingdom to the castle for a very important announcement. And, of course, they came.

"Citizens of Arendelle," I began in my loudest voice. I glanced to my right at Anna, then to my left at Kai. They both sent me encouraging smiles and nods. "I have made a very shocking discovery. It appears that I am not the daughter of the former King and Queen of Arendelle." Several shocked gasps echoed around the courtyard. "I know, I know, it is very surprising to us all. But I hope that does not change anything, and that you will all still accept me as your queen." The thundering claps made me grin widely and I continued once they died down.

"I-I have more news," I continued, looking over at Anna once again. "A-Anna and I... Since, we're not sisters, apparently, are... er... _together_." I watched with silent horror as the whispers of the crowd spread like a plague. Oh god. This was a terrible idea.

I felt a soft hand grip my own, squeezing it encouragingly. I embraced the warmth it offered and squeezed back.

"I know, this is probably very, er, _surprising_ and difficult to take in, but it's true. We are not actual siblings, therefore it is _okay_ for us to be together. I sincerely hope this does not change your opinion of me, of _us_, and you will accept us as you have before." After I finished I looked down once again.

The whispers stopped.

Now it was just silence.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh no, what if they try to hurt Anna?_

Slowly, claps filled the air. They were okay with it? They were okay with it!

I let out a sigh of relief and muttered, "Thank the gods."

I heard Anna giggle softly before leaning over and kissing my cheek. I blushed and looked away. The claps got louder.

"There shall be a ball tonight to celebrate!" I declared and the cheering was louder than ever.

I grinned brightly and turned to address Kai. "Can you prepare for this ball in time?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Kai smiled. "I knew you'd want to do something like this, so I prepared ahead of time."

"I can always count on you, Kai." I praised, patting his shoulder before walking inside.

Anna was at my heels and spun me around. Before I could question her actions, her lips were on mine.

I sighed into her mouth and kissed back happily.

When we pulled away, the redhead sent me a loving smile. "I knew you could do it."

"I can do anything as long as I have you," I admitted.

She blushed and I grinned. We stood there smiling like two idiots for a few moments before retreating to the dining hall, where Anna ate her afternoon meal and I watched adoringly

This woman was just too perfect to be real.

And I hoped that she'd say yes tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Most of you probably know what's coming next and if you don't, you'll see ;P <strong>

**Sorry this was a bit short but I didn't want it to be too sped up.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**If you did, go on and leave a review! If you didn't, oh well, suck it up! :D**

**Until next time my little darlings!**

**xoxo**


End file.
